


Gli Eroi di Britannia

by Abby_da_Asgard



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mia fanfiction è ispirata al film di Antoine Fuqua “King Arthur”, con Clive Owen e Keira Knightley. So che il film non ha avuto un gran successo ed è sconosciuto ai più, ma a me è piaciuto e, dopo averci pensato molto, mi è venuta l’idea di riscrivere la storia di Artù e dei suoi cavalieri, facendo in modo però che nessuno di loro muoia in missione e che alla fine si ritrovino tutti assieme a festeggiare la nascita della nuova Britannia liberata dai Romani. La storia, dunque, segue abbastanza fedelmente il film, ma io vi introduco due varianti: come ho già detto, la prima è non far morire nessuno dei personaggi e la seconda l’aver ideato la nascita di un legame fra i miei due personaggi preferiti del film, Galahad e Tristano. Grazie a chiunque spenderà del tempo per leggere questa storiella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo primo

## GLI EROI DI BRITANNIA

Artù ed i suoi cavalieri avevano compiuto la loro ultima missione: avevano salvato il vescovo romano Germanus da un attacco dei selvaggi Woad e adesso stavano scortando il suo convoglio verso la fortezza ai piedi del monte Badon, poco oltre il Vallo di Adriano. I sei uomini ed il loro comandante erano allegri al pensiero delle carte di affrancamento che Germanus aveva recato con sé da Roma e che avrebbero permesso loro di essere finalmente liberi dal servizio reso per tanti anni all’esercito romano. Finalmente ognuno di loro avrebbe potuto andare dove più gli fosse piaciuto e si sarebbe costruito una nuova vita.

Galahad, però, appariva pensieroso e il suo giovane volto era corrucciato.

“Non mi piace quel romano” brontolò, riferito a Germanus. “Se è qui per congedarci, perché non ci consegna le nostre carte? Cos’è tutta questa messinscena?”

“Ancora non conosci i romani?” gli rispose scherzosamente Gawain, che procedeva a cavallo accanto a Bors e a lui. “Senza cerimonie ufficiali non si grattano nemmeno il culo!” 

Galahad continuava ad essere poco convinto e non si unì alle risate degli amici.

“Voi scherzate, ma per me c’è qualcosa sotto.”

“Quella sarebbe la tua faccia più felice?” insistette Gawain. La battuta riuscì finalmente a strappare un sorriso al giovane guerriero.

“Puoi sempre tagliargli la gola, Galahad, così il tuo congedo te lo prendi da solo” suggerì Bors, ma il ragazzo scosse decisamente il capo. Ora il suo umore sembrava migliorato e partecipava all’allegria dei compagni.

“Lo farei solo se fossi costretto” replicò, ma non si stava rivolgendo all’amico che gli aveva parlato. Tristano, silenziosamente, si era affiancato al gruppo ed era lui che Galahad voleva coinvolgere nel discorso. “Io non uccido per divertimento, come invece fa qualcun altro…”

L’allusione era chiaramente diretta al nuovo arrivato che però, inizialmente, non rispose. Solo dopo aver visto che Galahad aspettava una sua reazione, Tristano ribatté con un sorrisetto: “Invece dovresti provare, qualche volta. Magari poi ti piace.”

Nessuno capì se si trattasse di una battuta o se invece il valente e misterioso arciere dicesse sul serio. Ad ogni modo egli non se ne preoccupò più di tanto. Lanciò un fischio verso il cielo e lasciò che il suo falcone venisse ad appollaiarglisi sul braccio: da quel momento in poi tutta la sua attenzione fu rivolta all’animale e non si curò degli scherzi e delle risate dei compagni.

“Aspetta a dirlo, ce l’hai nel sangue, questa vita. Non potrai più farne a meno.” insisté Bors, ma il ragazzo si era ormai distratto e non aveva più voglia di scherzare. Sembrava deluso dal fatto di non essere riuscito a trascinare Tristano nella discussione.

“Ti sbagli di grosso. Da domani per me tutto questo sarà solo un brutto ricordo e finalmente potrò avere una vita normale.” concluse in tono serio. Sì, sarebbe tornato a casa, nella natìa Sarmazia. Non vedeva l’ora di partire, anche se… Di nuovo lo sguardo gli corse a Tristano che si stava occupando del falco. Chissà che cosa avrebbe fatto, lui. Di tutti loro era forse l’unico che non avesse mai parlato dei propri progetti.

Senza quasi accorgersene Galahad fece rallentare il cavallo, lasciando che i compagni si allontanassero da lui e rimanendo appena un poco più avanti di Tristano. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli se anche lui desiderasse partire al più presto per la Sarmazia, ma non sapeva come iniziare. L’amico non era solito confidarsi con nessuno e in quel momento, poi, pareva tutto preso dalla cura del falcone. Il ragazzo si rese conto di sentirsi intimidito di fronte a lui e di non osare disturbarlo. Il portamento fiero e quasi aristocratico del guerriero lo metteva in soggezione.

Nel frattempo Lancillotto si era affiancato a Bors e Gawain e aveva cominciato a scherzare con loro.

“In realtà io non so bene che cosa farò una volta libero” diceva Gawain. “Per Galahad è diverso, ma io faccio questa vita da tanto tempo che non ricordo neanche più la mia casa.”

“Ci faceva un freddo cane e a quest’ora tutti i miei amici e parenti saranno morti. Inoltre qui ormai ho… quanti? Una dozzina di figli, più o meno? No, no, dai retta a me, lascia perdere la Sarmazia. Quando i romani se ne saranno andati, qui saremo noi i padroni. Io diventerò governatore e Dagonet sarà la mia guardia del corpo e baciachiappe reale! Eh? Che ne dici, Dag?” esclamò Bors sempre più chiassoso, rivolgendosi al compagno che chiudeva la fila e che però non gli rispose, limitandosi ad abbozzare un sorrisetto.

“Magari sposerò una bella donna sarmata e avrò una nidiata di marmocchi…” continuò pensieroso Gawain, ma l’amico lo interruppe di nuovo.

“Belle le donne sarmate? Ma allora non ti ricordi perché siamo scappati da laggiù! E tu, invece, Lancillotto, cosa farai quando sarai un uomo libero?”

“Beh” rispose maliziosamente il giovane cavaliere, con gli occhi che gli brillavano nel volto bello e fiero “se la donna di Gawain è davvero così bella penso che passerò molto tempo a casa sua. Lei ne sarà felice.”

“E io dove sarò nel frattempo?”

“Semplice: a domandarti a cosa devi la fortuna che i tuoi figli assomiglino a me!” replicò Lancillotto. Sapeva di essere un bell’uomo e le attenzioni delle ragazze della fortezza glielo confermavano continuamente. A Gawain però questa risposta non piacque granché.

“E questo prima o dopo averti spaccato la testa con la mia ascia?” ribatté, ma il compagno già non lo ascoltava più. Ridendo, aveva spronato il cavallo per raggiungere Artù.

“Tu cosa farai, Artù?” gli chiese. L’amicizia fra i due risaliva addirittura ai tempi del loro addestramento e Lancillotto avrebbe desiderato non allontanarsi troppo dal suo comandante e compagno di tante battaglie.

“Io andrò a Roma.” rispose l’uomo, sentendosi finalmente sereno e ottimista. “Non vedo l’ora di essere là. È una città ordinata, civile, progredita, la migliore del mondo. Dovresti venirci anche tu, sarei felice di ospitarti.”  

“Roma?” ripeté il cavaliere in tono deluso e disgustato “No, grazie tante. Un posto pieno di arroganti presuntuosi che si credono dèi in Terra!”

Il gruppetto dei cavalieri continuò a cavalcare fra chiacchiere e risate fino all’ingresso della fortezza. Vi scortarono dentro il carro episcopale, poi ognuno di loro si recò a prepararsi per l’incontro con Germanus nella sala del consiglio. Erano impazienti di avere in mano le tanto desiderate carte. Artù, invece, insieme al suo scudiero Jols, accolse il vescovo che scendeva dal carro, gli diede il benvenuto e disse che lo avrebbe fatto sistemare nei suoi alloggiamenti.

“Sarete a vostro agio lì e, per qualunque bisogno, non avrete che da chiedere. Il mio scudiero è a vostra disposizione.” assicurò rispettosamente Artù al romano prima di lasciarlo alle cure di Jols.

Germanus lo ringraziò distrattamente, poi seguì Jols che condusse lui ed il suo segretario Horton agli alloggiamenti. Prima di entrare, però, rivolse uno sguardo sprezzante e disgustato al cortile della fortezza, disordinato, sporco e semplice, con servi che portavano cibarie e bambini che scorrazzavano qua e là, giocando alla guerra. In che razza di luogo era mai capitato e con che barbari si trovava ad avere a che fare?


	2. Capitolo secondo

Nella sala del consiglio della fortezza, Artù ed i suoi uomini aspettavano con impazienza l’arrivo di Germanus con le carte di affrancamento che li avrebbero resi finalmente liberi. Erano in piedi, ognuno accanto al proprio seggio; questo faceva notare ancora di più l’impressionante numero di posti vuoti, appartenuti ai cavalieri che non erano sopravvissuti. L’atmosfera di euforia per l’imminente liberazione era velata di malinconia al pensiero di coloro che non ce l’avevano fatta a vedere quel giorno tanto atteso.

I cardini della porta cigolarono e sulla soglia apparve Horton. Dietro di lui stava il vescovo e, a rispettosa distanza, lo scudiero Jols.

“Sua Eminenza il vescovo Germanus!” annunciò con sussiego il segretario. Il vescovo avanzò sorridendo, ma si arrestò immediatamente con un’espressione contrariata sul volto quando vide che la tavola attorno alla quale tutti sedevano era rotonda.

“Cosa significa questo?” chiese aspramente Horton a Jols, “Artù aveva detto che il vescovo avrebbe potuto sedersi al posto d’onore.”

“Artù ha detto semplicemente che avrebbe potuto scegliere il posto che avesse preferito” ribatté con calma lo scudiero, nascondendo un sorriso. “Per lui gli uomini sono tutti uguali ed è per questo che ha voluto un tavolo di questa forma.”

Artù diede il benvenuto a Germanus, poi gli fece cenno di scegliersi un seggio. Il vescovo si guardò intorno, celando a malapena il malcontento, poi decise di prendere posto accanto al comandante.

“Mi era stato dato ad intendere che foste molti di più.” disse, osservando i tanti sedili vuoti.

Un’ombra improvvisa scese sul volto di Artù al ricordo dei suoi uomini morti nell’adempimento del loro dovere. Gli occhi di Lancillotto scintillarono di collera e trattenne a fatica una risposta brusca. Un messaggio silenzioso passò negli sguardi di Bors e Dagonet e di Galahad e Gawain che erano vicini. Come osava questo arrogante e cerimonioso figlio di Roma parlare con tale disprezzo dei loro compagni perduti?

Tristano non sembrò accennare alcuna reazione, ma il fatto che, senza attendere il permesso del vescovo, si fosse già seduto e stesse fissando con ostentazione la coppa che gli era stata data per brindare alla libertà la dicevano lunga su ciò che gli passava per la mente. 

“Sono quindici anni che combattiamo al servizio di Roma” spiegò Artù malinconicamente, “All’inizio eravamo molti di più ed io li avevo scelti personalmente uno per uno per le loro caratteristiche. Ho giurato che non avrei mai sostituito un cavaliere caduto in battaglia: per me ognuno di loro è sempre stato unico e perciò insostituibile.”

Il vescovo parve rendersi conto della propria indelicatezza e cambiò subito argomento.

“Allora non resta che brindare a voi, cavalieri, che avete servito con dedizione ed impegno l’Impero in queste terre tanto perigliose. Roma è in debito con voi.” esclamò, facendo cenno ad Horton di introdurre due legionari con un barilotto di vino. Poi lo stesso segretario e Jols iniziarono a riempire le coppe dei guerrieri.

Fu il vescovo a proclamare il brindisi.

“A voi, nobili cavalieri. Al vostro valore e ai vostri ultimi giorni al servizio di Roma!”

“Giorno!” precisò Lancillotto, guardando Germanus con sospetto prima di portarsi la coppa alle labbra. “Giorno, non giorni.”

“Certamente, certamente… Ora sedete” continuò il vescovo, fingendo di non accorgersi che Tristano si era già accomodato da un pezzo. “Sapete, il Santo Padre è molto orgoglioso di voi e mi ha chiesto di informarlo dettagliatamente su ciascuno.”

“E a che proposito?” domandò Artù, vagamente preoccupato.

“Naturalmente, il Santo Padre desidera sapere se voi cavalieri vi siete convertiti al Verbo del Nostro Salvatore o se invece…”

“I miei uomini professano ancora la fede dei loro padri ed è una scelta che rispetto.” tagliò corto Artù.

“Ah, certo, sono pagani.” replicò Germanus, sputando l’ultima parola come se fosse un boccone disgustoso.

Bors, Dagonet e Gawain scossero il capo guardandosi l’un l’altro con un sorrisetto ironico, mentre Lancillotto piantava uno sguardo di fuoco contro il Romano. Solo Galahad appariva realmente offeso e si agitò sulla sedia come per trattenere a stento una reazione violenta. Fra tutti i cavalieri, il più giovane era anche quello più profondamente legato alle tradizioni del suo Paese e non tollerava di sentirne parlare con così sprezzante leggerezza. 

“Ma tu, piuttosto, Artù… La tua guida spirituale è forse Pelagius? Nella tua stanza ho visto una sua effigie.”

“Pelagius è stato come un padre per me e i suoi insegnamenti sull’uguaglianza ed il libero arbitrio sono stati fondamentali per la mia vita. Sono impaziente di ritrovarlo a Roma.”

L’entusiasmo e l’affetto del comandante dei Sarmati era evidente. Germanus, però, si affrettò a cambiare nuovamente discorso.

“E Roma attende con ansia il tuo arrivo. Sei un eroe per tutti e trascorrerai il resto della vita fra onori e ricchezze” disse. Poi si rivolse ai cavalieri, aprendo la scatola intarsiata che conteneva un fascio di rotoli: “Ecco la vostra ricompensa: il lasciapassare che vi permetterà di attraversare ogni parte dell’Impero e di recarvi in patria o dovunque vorrete. Purtroppo, però… Noi non siamo che pedine in un mondo sempre più calamitoso. I barbari sono ovunque e stanno minacciando da presso la nostra stessa Città. Perciò Roma ed il Santo Padre hanno deciso di abbandonare gli avamposti più indifendibili, come la Britannia. Il suo destino non ci riguarda più; immagino che cadrà in mano ai Sassoni.”

I volti dei cavalieri, che si erano illuminati alla vista delle preziose carte, si incupirono subito. 

“Sassoni?” chiese Artù.

“Sì. Nel Nord del Paese è iniziata una massiccia invasione.” spiegò il vescovo con indifferenza.

“I Sassoni si impadroniscono solo di ciò che distruggono!” intervenne Lancillotto, che evidentemente aveva sopportato abbastanza.

“E distruggono tutto.” aggiunse Gawain in tono grave.

“Volete dire che in tutti questi anni io avrei rischiato ogni giorno la mia vita per niente?” si infiammò Galahad. “Per lasciare la Britannia in mano ai Sassoni e ai Woad?”

“È così.” concluse Germanus “Comunque voi cavalieri avrete le vostre carte di congedo. Ma prima vorrei scambiare due parole con il vostro comandante.”

Nessuno degli uomini si mosse. Gli occhi di tutti erano fissi sui preziosi rotoli.

“In privato!” precisò il vescovo con fredda determinazione.

“Io non ho segreti per i miei uomini.” cercò di rimediare Artù, ma il Romano, rivolgendo ai guerrieri uno sguardo gelido, richiuse con ostentazione la scatola che conteneva i lasciapassare. Come si permettevano quei barbari pagani di disobbedire ai suoi ordini?

Capita l’antifona, Lancillotto si alzò con un sorriso amaro.

“Andiamocene, amici. Lasciamo gli affari di Roma ai Romani!”

Lentamente e lanciando sguardi diffidenti a Germanus, anche gli altri cavalieri lasciarono la sala.

 

Poco più tardi gli uomini di Artù erano riuniti nel cortile più vasto della fortezza, vicino ad un grande fuoco. Cercavano di dimenticare il brutto presentimento avvertito di fronte al vescovo e di spassarsela pensando alla libertà così vicina. Lancillotto giocava ai dadi con due sentinelle romane e di tanto in tanto stuzzicava la bella Vanora, la donna di Bors, che alla fine lo colpì con uno schiaffone e raggiunse il suo uomo che stava cullando tra le braccia il loro ultimo nato.

Gawain e Galahad si sfidavano a lanciare i loro pugnali contro un bersaglio. Per primo toccò a Gawain che poi si sedette ad un tavolo vicino con un boccale di vino in mano e una bella fanciulla dai lunghi capelli rossi al fianco, aspettando di vedere di che cosa era capace il ragazzino. Galahad lanciò per secondo e colpì piuttosto al di sotto rispetto al compagno, ma il suo pugnale si era appena conficcato nel legno quando un terzo pugnale sfrecciò nell’aria e andò a piantarsi proprio in quello del giovane. Galahad si voltò stupito e vide Tristano, che fino a quel momento se ne era stato tranquillo a mangiare una mela, guardando gli altri che si divertivano ma senza partecipare alla loro allegria. A quanto pareva, però, non aveva resistito alla tentazione di mostrare ancora una volta la sua abilità senza pari. 

“Accidenti, Tristano, ma come hai fatto?” esclamò Gawain.

“Ho mirato al centro.” rispose semplicemente lui, come se stesse spiegando qualcosa di ovvio a dei bambini.

Galahad si ritrovò a fissarlo ammirato. Era raro che Tristano partecipasse ai loro divertimenti, ma quando lo faceva lasciava il segno. Si ritrovò, suo malgrado, a pensare che, fin da quando era entrato nella compagnia dei guerrieri di Artù, era stato Tristano il suo modello, il cavaliere che sarebbe voluto diventare. Alto e fiero, abilissimo esploratore anche nelle situazioni più pericolose, arciere prodigioso, il guerriero possedeva una destrezza tutta particolare nel duello corpo a corpo: con la sua sciabola affilatissima era in grado di avere la meglio anche in mezzo a decine di nemici senza mai perdere la compostezza e l’eleganza dei movimenti. Il suo modo di combattere ricordava quello di un felino, pareva una danza sinuosa e letale. Il giovane cominciava a pensare che, per capacità se non per forza fisica, Tristano fosse il cavaliere più abile di tutti, persino dello stesso Artù o di Lancillotto. Inoltre, particolare che per Galahad era importantissimo, incarnava il perfetto eroe sarmata. Diversamente da Bors, Lancillotto o Dagonet, Tristano non si era ‘britannizzato’ nemmeno nell’aspetto: i suoi abiti, le sue armi, l’armatura e il modo di portare i capelli, lunghi fino alla base del collo e intrecciati secondo l’uso della loro terra e infine i due tatuaggi azzurri che aveva sulle guance lo rendevano un perfetto esponente della gloriosa stirpe degli invincibili cavalieri sarmati.

Nell’euforia e nella gioia che provava alla prospettiva di ritrovarsi presto libero ed in viaggio per fare ritorno in patria, Galahad sentì una piccola fitta di… cosa? Dolore? Nostalgia? Non avrebbe saputo spiegarlo, ma quel sentimento strano aveva a che fare con Tristano e con la prospettiva, forse, di non rivederlo più, di non combattere più al suo fianco. Non sapeva se anche lui avrebbe scelto di tornare in Sarmazia e, in ogni caso, quante probabilità c’erano che si ritrovassero in villaggi vicini? Quel pensiero gli si insinuò in testa e, per quanti sforzi facesse, gli impedì di godersi appieno gli scherzi e i divertimenti degli amici da quell’istante in poi.

   


	3. Capitolo terzo

In mezzo a tanti festeggiamenti e divertimenti, Bors decise di condurre la sua compagna Vanora al centro del gruppo e di chiederle di cantare. La donna inizialmente si schermì, ma anche gli altri guerrieri si misero ad incitarla e ad insistere. Allora prese ad intonare una canzone dolcissima e struggente, una ballata che parlava della loro terra lontana e del desiderio di tornare a casa. Mentre Bors l’ascoltava, orgoglioso della bellissima voce della sua donna, gli altri cavalieri erano commossi e sognavano il momento in cui avrebbero veramente rivisto la loro patria. Galahad, addirittura, che aveva più di ogni altro nostalgia della natìa Sarmazia, aveva chiuso gli occhi e, trasportato dalla voce di Vanora, vedeva davanti a sé le immense praterie, le steppe sconfinate e i volti degli amici e dei parenti lontani.

Proprio in quel momento Artù si avvicinò silenziosamente al gruppo dei suoi uomini: era molto triste e preoccupato perché Germanus gli aveva ordinato di condurli ad un’ultima missione, quella di andare a prendere una nobile famiglia romana che viveva a nord del Vallo di Adriano e di scortarla al sicuro. Il condottiero non si era potuto rifiutare, ma aveva tentato di opporsi strenuamente e adesso era addolorato all’idea di imporre ai suoi guerrieri una spedizione così rischiosa invece di donar loro la libertà che meritavano dopo tanti sacrifici. Al nord c’erano i Sassoni e, forse, qualcuno dei compagni di Artù sarebbe potuto non tornare da quell’ultima missione. Non sapeva come fare a parlar loro dell’ordine del vescovo e, anzi, vedendoli così incantati dalla canzone e nel vivo dei festeggiamenti, stava per tornare indietro senza mostrarsi.

Bors, però, lo vide e lo chiamò.

“Artù, vieni! Prenditi un boccale di vino e vieni con noi ad ascoltare Vanora.”

A quel punto l’uomo non poté più tirarsi indietro. Si avvicinò ai cavalieri che lo attendevano sorridenti e ignari di ciò che stava per dire loro.

“Amici miei, compagni” iniziò, “abbiamo affrontato molte battaglie e pericoli insieme e adesso dobbiamo prepararci per un ultimo incarico da compiere per Roma.”

Gli uomini non lo presero sul serio. Bors, credendo che scherzasse, fece una delle sue battute.

“Come no, bere fino a scoppiare!” esclamò, svuotando d’un fiato il boccale che aveva in mano. Gli altri risero, ma non Artù.

“A nord del Vallo abita una nobile famiglia romana, isolata e minacciata dai Sassoni. Dobbiamo andare a prenderla e scortarla al sicuro.” continuò, sentendosi il cuore a pezzi.

“Sì, sì, certo” rise Gawain “Sei proprio divertente, sai? Mi avevi quasi fatto paura.”

Bors e Galahad abbozzarono un sorriso, ma il volto del loro comandante era serio e addolorato e tutti cominciarono a capire che non si trattava di uno scherzo. Tristano e Dagonet si avvicinarono in silenzio, entrambi fissando Artù con sguardo indagatore. Lancillotto pareva sul punto di esplodere.

“Partiremo domani all’alba. Sarebbe meglio che andaste a prepararvi e a riposare” concluse il condottiero. “Al nostro ritorno avrete le vostre carte di affrancamento.”

“Perché dovremmo farlo? Siamo già liberi, Roma non ha il diritto di chiederci altro!” sbottò infine Lancillotto.

“È solo una famiglia rimasta isolata. Moriranno, se non andiamo a salvarli.”

Bors sputò per terra con disprezzo.

“Che siano i Romani a proteggere la loro gente. Io sono un uomo libero e mi rifiuto di rischiare ancora la pelle per loro!” ruggì infuriato.

“Bors ha ragione” intervenne Galahad “Il nostro dovere nei confronti di Roma, se così lo possiamo chiamare, è compiuto. Ci hanno strappato alla nostra gente, cos’altro vogliono da noi?” Il ragazzo era devastato. Il suo sogno si era infranto proprio quando credeva di averlo finalmente raggiunto.

“Quello è il territorio dei Woad e ci sono anche i Sassoni. I maledetti Romani vogliono la nostra morte! Oppure sei tu che la vuoi, Artù?” Bors era talmente arrabbiato da scagliarsi anche contro il proprio comandante.

In quell’attimo di tensione intervenne Tristano, prendendo le parti di Artù.

“Tutti dobbiamo morire, prima o poi. Se è morire per mano di un Sassone che ti spaventa, allora resta a casa.” ribatté, rivolgendosi al compagno che protestava.

Bors si azzittì, ma fu Galahad a risentirsi per quelle parole. Che accidenti era preso a Tristano? Era tanto contento di farsi ammazzare per quegli stupidi Romani? Lui era l’eroe Sarmata per eccellenza, avrebbe dovuto essere il primo a rifiutare un ordine tanto assurdo e invece difendeva Roma?

“Tu parli sempre di morire, allora perché non muori subito?” gridò il giovane, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di quello che diceva, tanto era deluso e addolorato. “Io qualcosa per cui valga la pena di vivere ce l’ho!”

“L’unica cosa per cui valga la pena vivere è una morte gloriosa in battaglia” replicò sprezzante Tristano.

“Ma davvero? E cosa c’è di tanto glorioso nel morire da schiavi di Roma, per una missione che non abbiamo voluto noi e che non ci riguarda?” scattò Galahad. Era la prima volta che osava rispondere in malo modo a Tristano, ma ciò che lui aveva detto lo aveva profondamente ferito. Morire in battaglia… era solo questo ciò che desiderava? Non la libertà, il ritorno in patria, l’amicizia dei suoi compagni?

“Ora basta!” gridò Lancillotto. Anche lui era furioso per l’ingiustizia che i Romani stavano facendo loro, ma non voleva che i cavalieri si mettessero l’uno contro l’altro o scaricassero la colpa su Artù.

A quel punto Dagonet si avvicinò lentamente al comandante, lo fissò dritto negli occhi e, nel silenzio, fece la sua domanda.

“I Romani non hanno mantenuto la loro parola. Noi abbiamo quella di Artù?”

“Avete la mia parola.” rispose l’uomo con franchezza.

“Questo mi basta. Io vado a prepararmi” dichiarò il cavaliere. Poi, passando accanto all’amico Bors, gli chiese: “Tu vieni?”

“Certo che vengo. Come potreste partire senza di me? Vi fareste ammazzare tutti!” esclamò, seguendo il compagno. Tristano si accodò a loro e anche Lancillotto, dopo aver lanciato un ultimo sguardo di muto rimprovero ad Artù.

“Gawain, tu sei dei nostri?” chiese il comandante al suo guerriero, che non si era ancora espresso.

“Sì, io ci sto” rispose lui, controvoglia. Poi aggiunse: “E anche Galahad.”

Dette queste parole, Gawain si allontanò lentamente. Galahad era seccato che l’amico avesse parlato anche per lui, ma sapeva bene che, se tutti fossero partiti, lui non sarebbe di certo rimasto alla fortezza. L’ingiustizia patita, però, gli bruciava ancora dentro e voleva che Artù lo sapesse. Così, prima di raggiungere gli altri, guardò il suo comandante con un sorrisetto amaro e, davanti a lui, quasi come un gesto di sfida, versò per terra il vino che gli rimaneva e scagliò la brocca, che andò in pezzi. Solo allora si voltò di scatto e senza una parola per seguire Gawain.

Alcuni cavalieri, come Lancillotto e Gawain, avevano preferito recarsi subito alle scuderie per strigliare i cavalli e preparare il loro equipaggiamento da guerra. Galahad, invece, era troppo frustrato, disilluso e depresso per fare qualsiasi cosa e decise di andare subito al suo alloggio per riposare. La mattina dopo si sarebbe alzato prima dell’alba per sistemare tutto, sperando che la collera sbollisse durante la notte. Era infuriato con i Romani, naturalmente, quei maledetti ed infidi tiranni che, dopo averlo strappato a forza dalla sua terra, adesso non stavano ai patti e pretendevano che rischiasse ancora una volta la vita per una stupida famiglia di cui non gli importava nulla; era in collera con Artù perché, secondo lui, si era lasciato ingannare dalle parole viscide ed ipocrite del vescovo Germanus e non aveva difeso i diritti dei suoi uomini come avrebbe dovuto. Ma, più di tutto, era deluso e arrabbiato per il comportamento e le parole di Tristano. Il suo eroe, il suo modello, si sarebbe dovuto schierare per primo dalla parte dei Sarmati e non obbedire agli ordini dei Romani come un cane fedele! E poi, quel discorso che aveva fatto… davvero per lui l’unica ragione di vivere era una morte gloriosa in battaglia? Non desiderava un futuro, una vita libera e il ritorno in Sarmazia come tutti gli altri? Se le cose stavano così, allora sicuramente le loro strade erano destinate a separarsi e questo pensiero tormentava Galahad, anche se non ne capiva fino in fondo il perché.

Il ragazzo camminava immerso nei suoi pensieri e si accorse solo all’ultimo momento di un’ombra che gli tagliava la strada. Trasalì, alzò lo sguardo e si trovò proprio di fronte a Tristano. Sembrava che fosse rimasto lì ad aspettarlo, indovinando che non si sarebbe recato nelle scuderie come gli altri. Sorpreso e turbato, Galahad non sapeva bene cosa dire.

“Credevo che tu…” cominciò titubante, “fossi andato a prepararti per la partenza. Insomma, sembravi tanto ansioso di dedicarti a questa nuova missione.”

“Invece volevo farti una domanda e per questo sono venuto a cercarti” replicò con calma l’altro, fissandolo con sguardo penetrante. “Cosa intendevi veramente quando hai detto che tu hai una ragione per vivere?”

Il giovane sobbalzò e si sentì arrossire. Per fortuna in quel punto c’era pochissima luce e forse Tristano non si sarebbe avveduto del suo turbamento.

“Quello che pensano tutti, ovviamente, no? Tornare in Sarmazia, avere una vita normale…” provò a spiegare, ma l’altro lo interruppe.

“Hai difeso le tue ragioni con troppa veemenza perché siano davvero quelle di tutti gli altri. Tornare in Sarmazia? Va bene, ma sei così sicuro che sia rimasto tutto come lo ricordi? E sei altrettanto sicuro che potresti adattarti ad una vita normale, come dici tu, senza emozioni, senza avventure, un giorno dopo l’altro, sempre uguale? No, io non credo che tu pensassi a questo.”

“Cosa ne sai di quello che penso?” ribatté Galahad.

Tristano si avvicinò a lui. Pareva divertito dal suo imbarazzo.

“Vi conosco tutti piuttosto bene e tu sei ancora più trasparente degli altri. Ad ogni modo, perché non mi spieghi quali sono le tue ragioni per vivere? Magari potrei cambiare idea…” suggerì il cavaliere.

Galahad arrossì ancora di più, rendendosi improvvisamente conto di quanto Tristano avesse capito dei suoi pensieri, della sua adorazione e ammirazione e di cose che nemmeno lui aveva compreso fino in fondo. Ebbe la tentazione di scappar via, vinto dalla vergogna, ma poi rimase dov’era. Se gli faceva quei discorsi, forse allora anche lui… forse c’era ancora una possibilità di non doversi separare!

 

  


	4. Capitolo quarto

Galahad continuava a sentirsi strano e sempre più turbato. Non capiva se Tristano volesse qualcosa da lui o se stesse semplicemente prendendolo in giro, magari approfittando del fatto che aveva certamente notato l’adorazione del ragazzo nei suoi confronti.

“Mi stupisce che tu, scrupoloso come sei nel preparare il tuo equipaggiamento da guerra, abbia deciso di aspettare domattina per recarti nelle scuderie” gli disse, ritornando sull’argomento che gli premeva. “Sembravi tanto ansioso di partire per farti ammazzare dai Sassoni!”

L’ombra di un sorriso sfiorò le labbra del guerriero: il ragazzino voleva proprio rinfacciargli quella frase fino alla fine dei suoi giorni?

“Nemmeno tu ci sei andato, mi pare.”

“Io non vorrei nemmeno partecipare a questa missione suicida! Devo farlo per forza, sono ancora sotto il comando di Artù, ma non partirei se potessi decidere liberamente, stanne pur certo. Sei tu quello che aspetta solo di morire in battaglia…” ribatté Galahad in tono polemico, ma Tristano ne aveva abbastanza delle sue obiezioni e lo interruppe.

“Te l’ho detto. Sta a te convincermi che c’è qualcos’altro per cui vale la pena vivere…” disse con voce sommessa, avvicinandosi a lui ancora di più e prendendolo per le braccia. Galahad trasalì. A questo punto non poteva più fingere di non aver capito e, del resto, era ciò che desiderava fin dal principio, prima ancora di rendersene conto. Però c’era ancora qualcosa che lo tratteneva.

“Senti, lo sai che… insomma, lo hai capito, altrimenti non saresti qui” cominciò il giovane, sempre più a disagio, “Però forse non ti rendi conto del fatto che… è vero che io vorrei un legame più stretto fra noi due, ma ho anche paura che un legame simile poi non mi permetterebbe più di comportarmi come prima. Voglio dire, come potrei mai combattere preoccupandomi continuamente di te che te ne vai a cercare gli avversari più pericolosi per dimostrare a te stesso quanto sei bravo?”

“Allora anche tu mi hai osservato bene e hai capito che tipo sono” ribatté il cavaliere in tono leggero, ma poi ridivenne subito serio. “Galahad, siamo guerrieri ed abbiamo dei doveri. Quello che può nascere fra noi due non deve cambiare assolutamente niente sul campo di battaglia. Il nostro primo dovere è quello di combattenti. Però in questo momento non siamo in guerra, mentre da domani uno di noi, o entrambi, potrebbe perdere la vita. Io non voglio avere rimpianti se questo dovesse accadere. Tu sì?”

Il giovane scosse il capo lentamente e si lasciò guidare dal compagno verso l’alloggio dove dormivano i cavalieri. Era una stanza molto grande, all’interno della fortezza, con dei pagliericci per terra che servivano da giaciglio per gli uomini. Un tempo era stata piena di giovani guerrieri, ma col passare degli anni molti fratelli d’arme erano morti e, poiché Artù aveva giurato di non sostituirli, il luogo adesso sembrava quasi abbandonato. Del resto Bors si era fatto una famiglia e dormiva molto più spesso da Vanora che con i suoi compagni, mentre Lancillotto spesso trascorreva la notte in compagnia di qualche bella fanciulla, per non pensare alle battaglie imminenti e alla morte che poteva sorprenderlo in qualunque momento. Il giaciglio di Tristano era addossato alla parete e lontano dagli altri, come se anche di notte il cavaliere non volesse smentire la sua fama di lupo solitario. Non c’era nessuno: probabilmente il resto dei guerrieri si trovava nelle scuderie a equipaggiarsi per la missione. Sempre rimanendo in silenzio, Tristano condusse Galahad al suo pagliericcio. 

 

Lancillotto, Gawain e Dagonet rientrarono molto più tardi nell’alloggio che dividevano con i compagni. Il primo si era trattenuto a lungo a discutere con Artù su questa nuova missione che lo irritava alquanto, gli altri due si erano recati invece a sistemare i loro equipaggiamenti per la partenza. Bors era stato con loro, ma poi aveva preferito rimanere a dormire da Vanora, consapevole che poteva essere l’ultima notte che poteva trascorrere con la sua compagna fra le braccia e i suoi bambini che li attorniavano. Il giaciglio di Tristano era piuttosto lontano dagli altri e soltanto Gawain si accorse che il cavaliere non era solo. Scrollò le spalle, pensando che in fondo non erano fatti suoi, ma, dirigendosi al proprio giaciglio, notò che quello di Galahad era vuoto: allora capì quello che doveva essere accaduto durante la loro assenza e si sentì profondamente turbato. Fra tutti i guerrieri era quello più vicino al ragazzo e si era già reso conto della predilezione particolare che Galahad aveva per Tristano; non si sarebbe mai aspettato, però, che il misterioso e solitario cavaliere potesse ricambiare il suo affetto. In realtà non era il fatto in sé a scandalizzarlo poiché sapeva bene come tali rapporti potessero nascere in un mondo come il loro, fatto solo di violenza, morte e scarsissime presenze femminili. Ne aveva visti altri crearsi e sciogliersi, sebbene lui personalmente non avesse mai provato tali bisogni. No, non lo preoccupava questo: ciò che lo angosciava era come il giovane guerriero avrebbe potuto vivere una simile relazione. Sapeva che Galahad, a causa della sua giovane età, non era riuscito ad ambientarsi davvero in Britannia, provava continuamente nostalgia per la Sarmazia ed era disgustato dalle incessanti battaglie e uccisioni. L’unico appiglio che aveva trovato per sopravvivere in quell’inferno era la convinzione radicata che, alla fine di tutto, sarebbe potuto tornare a casa. Ora anche quella consolazione gli era stata tolta bruscamente da Germanus e lui si era evidentemente aggrappato a Tristano per non soccombere alla delusione. Ma cosa sarebbe accaduto se, per caso, il valente arciere fosse rimasto ucciso in quella missione? Oppure, più semplicemente, se Tristano, una volta soddisfatto il bisogno originato dall’imminente spedizione così pericolosa, si fosse stancato di lui e lo avesse respinto? Galahad non sarebbe stato in grado di reagire ad una nuova e cocente delusione, Gawain lo sapeva bene, era già al limite della sua resistenza. Girandosi e rigirandosi nel suo giaciglio senza riuscire ad addormentarsi, il cavaliere si augurò che andasse tutto bene, ma la preoccupazione continuò a tormentarlo per buona parte di quella notte.

 

All’alba del mattino dopo tutti i guerrieri sarmati erano nelle scuderie a preparare i cavalli, affilare le loro armi, controllare archi e balestre e caricare viveri e munizioni. Quando Artù entrò nessuno gli rivolse la parola e ciò lo ferì, ma sapeva che era giusto così: doveva lasciare ai suoi uomini il tempo di riflettere e farsi una ragione dell’ingiustizia patita che ancora bruciava troppo forte nei loro cuori. Ciò che più lo addolorava era comunque l’atteggiamento ostile di Lancillotto. La sera prima l’amico si era mostrato risentito e caustico nei confronti di Roma, del suo Dio e di tutto ciò in cui Artù credeva. I due si conoscevano da quando entrambi avevano quattordici anni, avevano affrontato insieme l’addestramento e ancora insieme avevano selezionato gli uomini che avrebbero fatto parte della loro cavalleria scelta; prima d’ora non avevano mai avuto una discussione tanto accesa come quella della sera precedente e Artù sperava di riuscire a sanare la ferita al più presto. Non si sarebbe mai perdonato, altrimenti, se Lancillotto non fosse tornato da quella spedizione. Si sarebbe sentito per sempre responsabile della sua morte e questa consapevolezza lo avrebbe distrutto.

“Portate solo l’essenziale” disse, rivolgendosi ai suoi cavalieri. “Non abbiamo bisogno di tutto l’equipaggiamento da guerra sarmata, dovremo anzi viaggiare leggeri e spediti attraverso la foresta fino ai possedimenti di Marius Honorius. Dormendo e mangiando a cavallo dovremmo riuscire a raggiungere la meta in tre giorni e poi, se la sorte ci sarà propizia, preleveremo quella gente e la ricondurremo al più presto oltre il Vallo, evitando i Sassoni.”

“Se la sorte ci sarà propizia…” sottolineò Lancillotto con un sorriso amaro.

In quel momento nelle scuderie entrò Germanus, seguito da Horton. Il vescovo si guardò intorno con disgusto e disapprovazione poiché nessuno si era alzato per salutarlo, anzi, i cavalieri lo avevano ignorato a bella posta, concentrandosi ancora di più sulle loro occupazioni. Solo Artù gli andò incontro.

“Sono venuto qui per informarvi che il mio fedele segretario, Horton, vi accompagnerà in questa spedizione, in rappresentanza della Santa Sede.” annunciò. Le sue parole accrebbero il nervosismo che già aleggiava fra i guerrieri, ma nessuno parlò. Del resto lo stesso Horton non era propriamente un valoroso e avrebbe rinunciato volentieri ad un simile incarico.

“Bene” commentò Artù, nascondendo un sorrisetto. Ben conosceva, infatti, la codardia di quell’uomo. Si rivolse invece al suo servo Jols “Trova un cavallo per il segretario di Sua Eminenza.”

Horton salì di malavoglia in groppa al destriero gigantesco che gli fu offerto, ma non poteva disobbedire al vescovo. Quando tutti i cavalieri furono pronti per la partenza, Germanus volle benedirli.

“Iddio Onnipotente vi accompagni nell’adempimento del vostro obbligo di fedeltà verso Roma.” recitò.

“Il mio unico obbligo di fedeltà è verso i miei uomini!” replicò gelido Artù senza neanche guardarlo.

“Bene, allora riportali presto sani e salvi.” concluse untuosamente il vescovo.

I guerrieri, con Jols ed Horton che chiudevano la fila, partirono, mentre davanti a loro si aprivano le imponenti porte del Vallo di Adriano. Varcate le porte spronarono i loro destrieri, accingendosi a compiere quell’ultima impresa al servizio di Roma.

Viaggiarono per tutto il giorno e la notte seguente, senza accamparsi, fermandosi solo di tanto in tanto per abbeverare i cavalli a qualche fonte. Dormirono e mangiarono in sella e mantennero questo ritmo forsennato per tutta la prima parte del viaggio. I destrieri erano abituati a tali andature e anche i cavalieri, presi dall’eccitazione dell’azione, sembravano pian piano dimenticare la rabbia ed il risentimento provati inizialmente. Non sentivano né stanchezza né fatica.

Horton, invece, abituato a un ben diverso tipo di vita, era già distrutto prima che terminasse il primo giorno.    


	5. Capitolo quinto

Artù e i suoi uomini, seguiti da un sempre più disperato Horton, stavano cavalcando all’interno di una fitta boscaglia: era il tramonto e il segretario del vescovo pensava con orrore che avrebbe dovuto trascorrere anche quella notte in sella al suo destriero. Come potevano quei barbari viaggiare in un modo tanto incivile? Germanus aveva ragione, non erano altro che dei selvaggi. E lui adesso era costretto ad accompagnarli, ma non avrebbe resistito, sarebbe morto procedendo con quel ritmo!

I pensieri di Horton furono improvvisamente interrotti da un grido che proveniva dal gruppo di guerrieri davanti a lui. Cosa stava accadendo?

“È una trappola degli Woad!” esclamò Lancillotto. “Guardate, ci hanno tagliato la strada da questa parte.”

“Dirigiamoci verso est!” replicò Artù, spronando il suo cavallo. Gli altri cavalieri lo seguirono, ma la loro corsa ebbe breve durata: il sentiero dentro la foresta si interruppe davanti ai loro occhi a causa di una nuova trappola costruita dai guerrieri dal corpo dipinto, un intrico di corde attorcigliate che impediva il passaggio a chiunque.

“Torniamo indietro, presto! Vogliono imprigionarci” gridò Bors. Di nuovo Artù ed i suoi uomini furono costretti a far voltare le loro cavalcature e a riprendere il galoppo dalla parte opposta, ma anche quella via di scampo fu presto interrotta. La foresta era disseminata di trabocchetti preparati dagli Woad.

“Ci resta un’ultima possibilità, altrimenti dovremo affrontarli” disse Tristano, spronando il cavallo e imboccando uno stretto passaggio fra gli alberi. Dovette però arrestarsi bruscamente quando una fitta maglia di ferro comparve a sbarrargli il passo. I cavalieri che lo avevano seguito si fermarono. Non c’era altra scelta, erano prigionieri dei guerrieri della foresta ed avrebbero dovuto combattere, pur essendo in inferiorità numerica.

Artù, Lancillotto, Dagonet e Gawain estrassero le spade; Bors, Galahad e Tristano prepararono i loro archi con le frecce già incoccate; anche Jols, lo scudiero di Artù, tirò fuori la sua arma. Horton era sul punto di cadere da cavallo per la paura. Gli Woad, quei maledetti pazzi che combattevano nudi e dipinti di blu, avevano teso loro un’imboscata e adesso li avrebbero massacrati tutti. Li aveva già incontrati durante il suo viaggio con la scorta del vescovo ed il solo ricordo di quella terribile battaglia lo faceva tremare. Ora erano nelle loro mani e… Il codardo segretario di Germanus si sarebbe preso a schiaffi per non essere rimasto tranquillo e pacifico nella civilissima Roma. Quando però gli era stata offerta l’opportunità di quella missione in Britannia per conto del Santo Padre, lui vi aveva intravisto la possibilità di fare carriera. Perciò aveva accettato con entusiasmo, solo che ora sarebbe morto in una terra dimenticata da Dio e dei barbari sanguinari avrebbero fatto scempio del suo corpo.

Ignari dei pensieri turbinosi che tormentavano la mente del loro accompagnatore, Artù e i suoi si stavano disponendo per un combattimento dall’esito quanto mai incerto. Gli Woad erano nel loro territorio, potevano colpirli da ogni parte e loro erano in trappola.

Il giovane Galahad lanciò di sfuggita uno sguardo a Tristano, che però era totalmente concentrato sul proprio arco e non si accorse di lui. Doveva finire così? Sarebbero stati uccisi in quella foresta senza mai rivedere la loro patria? Quella notte che avevano trascorso insieme alla vigilia della partenza era stata davvero l’ultima consolazione e l’ultimo rifugio di calore ed affetto prima di una morte crudele e atroce? Se almeno lo avesse guardato una volta, una volta sola…

I guerrieri dipinti si avvicinarono, tenendoli sotto tiro. Li avevano circondati.

“Fatevi avanti! Dunque, che aspettate?” li incitò Artù, logorato da quell’attesa, pur sapendo che la battaglia era già perduta.

Il capo degli Woad, però, fece cenno ai suoi uomini di mettere giù le armi. Fece qualche passo verso il comandante dei Sarmati e lo fissò, mormorando parole incomprensibili. Artù lo riconobbe: il giorno in cui avevano assaltato il vescovo e la sua scorta, i guerrieri della foresta erano guidati dallo stesso uomo. Lui lo aveva disarmato ed avrebbe potuto facilmente ucciderlo con la sua spada, ma poi aveva deciso di risparmiarlo. Evidentemente adesso lo Woad gli stava ricambiando il favore.

L’uomo pronunciò altre parole, questa volta a voce alta e rivolto ai suoi guerrieri. In pochi secondi tutti scomparvero di nuovo fra gli alberi. Il capo fissò ancora lungamente Artù, poi anch’egli scomparve.

“Ma cosa è successo? Perché non ci hanno attaccato?” chiese Lancillotto.

“Forse pensano che non siamo più noi i veri nemici, ma i Sassoni” rispose Artù. “Adesso però andiamocene di qui, in fretta! Dobbiamo sbrigarci se domani vogliamo raggiungere la tenuta di Marius Honorius.”

Il comandante sarmata, infatti, non si sbagliava: quello stesso giorno un esploratore degli Woad era ritornato dalla sua perlustrazione, aveva descritto a Merlino, sacerdote supremo del popolo della foresta, gli orrori e le devastazioni che aveva visto e gli aveva consegnato un pugnale. Merlino aveva riconosciuto i simboli sassoni che vi erano incisi sopra ed aveva spiegato alla sua gente che non dovevano più attaccare Artù ed i suoi cavalieri ma che, anzi, questi sarebbero stati presto la loro unica speranza contro l’avanzata di nemici ancor più terribili.

Nel frattempo i Sarmati continuavano a cavalcare, senza fermarsi per la notte e dormendo e mangiando ancora una volta in sella ai loro destrieri. Viaggiarono per tutto il giorno successivo e finalmente, nella tarda mattinata del quarto giorno, giunsero nelle terre di Marius.

Prima di recarsi verso la vasta proprietà terriera cinta di mura e le piccole casupole di paglia che la circondavano, Artù si rivolse a Tristano e gli chiese di allontanarsi in ricognizione per verificare che gli Woad non li avessero seguiti e che i Sassoni non si trovassero nelle vicinanze. Il cavaliere annuì e partì velocemente, mentre il suo falco volteggiava alto davanti a lui, quasi ad indicargli la strada da percorrere. Nessuno dei due si accorse del gesto di rabbia di Galahad, che aveva assistito alla scena. Il giovane cavaliere si rabbuiò in volto e spronò nervosamente il cavallo, seguendo malvolentieri gli altri, che si dirigevano verso i possedimenti del facoltoso romano.

I soldati di guardia li avvistarono dall’alto delle mura e il loro capitano gridò:

“Voi chi siete?”

“Sono Artorius Castus, comandante della cavalleria sarmata. Sono stato inviato dal vescovo Germanus di Roma.”

Nel frattempo un uomo grasso e ben vestito aveva raggiunto i soldati. Alle parole di Artù si illuminò in volto.

“Da Roma? Finalmente! Presto, aprite le porte, voglio parlare immediatamente con quest’uomo.”

Subito le porte della tenuta si aprirono e i cavalieri si avvicinarono lentamente, mentre attorno a loro la gente dei villaggi avanzava timidamente e li osservava incuriositi.

Marius Honorius raggiunse Artù, seguito dalla moglie e dal figlio Alessio e da un nutrito gruppo di soldati e mercenari, ma, prima ancora di salutarlo, si voltò verso i contadini e li redarguì con asprezza.

“Perché state qui a perdere tempo? Dovete lavorare! Avanti, tornate alle vostre occupazioni!”

Artù rimase stupito da queste parole e si guardò intorno. Le persone che erano state rimproverate si mossero lentamente per tornare al lavoro: erano magre, sciupate e vestite di stracci. Ma che cosa stava accadendo in quella tenuta? Anche gli altri cavalieri sembravano condividere il pensiero del loro comandante e sui loro volti si dipinse un’espressione disgustata e sdegnata.

Marius non si era accorto di nulla e iniziò a ciarlare amichevolmente con Artù.

“Dunque voi siete il leggendario Artorius e questi i vostri uomini? Per me è un onore ospitarvi nei miei possedimenti. Sarete stanchi ed affamati. Fulcinia,” latrò, rivolto alla moglie, “dai ordine ai servi di preparare un lauto banchetto per i nostri ospiti!”

La donna stava per allontanarsi a capo chino, ma Artù la fermò.

“Non c’è tempo per questo. Dovete preparare immediatamente le vostre cose e disporvi a partire con noi. Siamo stati mandati qui esclusivamente a questo scopo” tagliò corto l’uomo. Il ricco romano impallidì e tentò di protestare.

“Questo è impossibile. Tutto ciò che possiedo è qui, è un dono personale del Santo Padre” disse in tono lamentoso.  

“Beh, ora state per donare tutto ai Sassoni” ribatté Lancillotto, sarcastico. Quell’uomo gli aveva dato sui nervi fin dal primo istante in cui l’aveva visto.

“Cosa? Ma… no, vi sbagliate di certo, Roma manderà un esercito e…”

“L’ha già fatto: siamo noi. Adesso preparatevi, dobbiamo partire al più presto” replicò gelido Artù. I suoi cavalieri, intanto, sembravano nervosi e gironzolavano sui loro cavalli, lanciando occhiate di disapprovazione a tutto ciò che vedevano. Ora che avevano conosciuto la famiglia da salvare, quella missione sembrava loro ancora più spiacevole del previsto.

“Io mi rifiuto di partire. Questa è la mia terra e non la lascerò!” esclamò piccato Marius.

A quel punto Artù perse definitivamente la pazienza.

“Se non riconduco voi e la vostra famiglia sani e salvi al Vallo di Adriano, io e i miei uomini non potremo mai lasciare questo Paese. Perciò verrete con me, Marius Honorius, anche se dovessi legarvi dietro il mio cavallo e trascinarvi personalmente in questo modo fino a destinazione” disse con un tono che non lasciava dubbi sul fatto che lo avrebbe messo in pratica, se necessario. Poi, come per un ripensamento, aggiunse: “Mio signore.” 

Rosso di rabbia, ma senza trovare altri argomenti per controbattere, il romano si incamminò indispettito verso casa, urlando ordini alla moglie e ai servi perché preparassero ogni cosa per la partenza.

“Avete sentito?” continuò poi Artù, rivolto agli abitanti del villaggio. “Nessuno deve restare qui: i Sassoni stanno per arrivare. Chi è in grado di farlo prenda le sue cose e si diriga verso il Vallo, gli altri verranno con noi.”

La gente obbedì immediatamente. In quel momento giunse al galoppo Tristano. Galahad, che era rimasto immusonito e silenzioso fino a quel momento, fece per andargli incontro, sollevato di rivederlo sano e salvo; il cavaliere, però, lo ignorò e si diresse subito verso Artù.

“I Sassoni ci hanno aggirati e avanzano da sud per tagliarci ogni via di fuga” gli riferì, calmo ed essenziale come sempre.

“Quanti sono?”

“Un intero esercito. Saranno qui al tramonto, forse anche prima. Dobbiamo far presto.”

“Da dove passeremo?”

“Ci dirigeremo verso est. Ho individuato una pista. Dovremo passargli accanto, ma non c’è altra scelta. Piuttosto, Artù, chi è tutta questa gente?” chiese poi, notando gli abitanti del villaggio che si erano radunati in attesa.

“Loro vengono con noi” rispose lapidario il comandante, per prevenire eventuali lamentele. Tristano si limitò a scuotere la testa con un sorrisetto, come se la cosa non lo riguardasse affatto.

“Allora non ce la faremo” concluse.

Gli altri cavalieri si erano radunati per ascoltare. Galahad stavolta non riuscì a nascondere la sua stizza: ma come, Artù si era impegnato a riportare i suoi uomini sani e salvi e adesso metteva a repentaglio la loro vita per un gruppo di contadini sconosciuti? E, come se non bastasse, continuava a mandare Tristano in ricognizione, da solo, esposto a ogni pericolo. Ma lui non era più disposto ad accettare questo trattamento e si sarebbe fatto sentire! Artù non poteva trattarli come se fossero di sua proprietà, avevano una vita ed un futuro che li attendeva e non sarebbero morti in quella stupida missione voluta da Roma! 


	6. Capitolo sesto

Tutto attorno fervevano i preparativi, sotto la sovrintendenza di Lancillotto. Artù, invece, appariva distratto: aveva notato in mezzo alle capanne un uomo anziano che pendeva da una catena, seminudo e con la schiena lacerata dalle frustate. Infuriato per quella vista, aveva chiamato uno dei servi di Honorius e chiesto notizie di quell’uomo. Galahad pensò che quello fosse il momento adatto per provare a parlare con Tristano di ciò che lo assillava; il loro comandante era impegnato in tutt’altra questione.

“In tutta sincerità, Tristano, tu cosa ne pensi di questa spedizione?” gli chiese, avvicinandosi a lui con il suo destriero.

“Cosa ne dovrei pensare? Mi limito a fare quello che mi viene chiesto.”

“Ma questa famiglia romana… questa gente… guarda laggiù, per esempio: Artù sta liberando quel vecchio che è stato ridotto in fin di vita per aver disobbedito ad un ordine di quel grasso e tronfio romano. E noi dovremmo rischiare la vita per una persona simile?” disse il ragazzo, seguendo con gli occhi la scena drammatica che si stava svolgendo poco lontano.

“Dobbiamo, se vogliamo avere le carte di affrancamento” rispose tranquillamente il compagno. Per Tristano, evidentemente, la vita era molto semplice e non si poneva tanti problemi. Ma Galahad non era ancora arrivato al punto che gli premeva. Vide Artù che, dopo aver liberato il vecchio torturato e averlo affidato alle cure di alcune donne, si stava ora avvicinando ad una strana costruzione in pietra, priva di finestre, che sorgeva presso le mura della tenuta padronale. Alcuni soldati cercarono di fermarlo, ma lui avanzò verso l’edificio, sguainando la spada per farsi largo.

“Cosa c’è qui dentro?” domandò a nessuno in particolare, poi continuò: “La porta è stata murata. Abbattila, Dagonet”.

Il cavaliere obbedì subito, sfondando il muro a furia di colpi della sua poderosa ascia. Dietro c’era un’altra porta murata e Dagonet schiantò anche quella.

“Artù, non abbiamo tempo” protestò Lancillotto, scendendo da cavallo e avvicinandosi al suo comandante. Tuttavia anche lui era attratto dall’apertura che si affacciava su uno strettissimo corridoio sul quale si aprivano diverse celle. L’odore là dentro era insopportabile.

“Entriamo!” esclamò Artù, facendosi luce con una torcia. Lancillotto, Dagonet e Gawain lo seguirono. Bors rimase fuori con la spada sguainata a tenere a bada i soldati di Marius, mentre Galahad e Tristano restarono in sella ai loro cavalli, senza prendere parte a quell’azione. Il ragazzo notò che il compagno appariva lievemente seccato da quell’interruzione.

“Artù, dovremmo sbrigarci ad andarcene di qui” provò a dirgli, ma il suo comandante lo ignorò. Ormai era già entrato nell’edificio con gli altri tre cavalieri.

“I Sassoni sono molto vicini, vero? Se non partiamo subito ce li ritroveremo addosso e Artù non dovrebbe perdere tempo così. Non trovi?” gli chiese Galahad, cercando di rientrare nell’argomento che gli premeva.

“Io gliel’ho detto” replicò Tristano, lasciando trasparire una leggera punta di irritazione. “Più di così non posso fare.”   

“E ti pare giusto? Voglio dire, la tavola rotonda e tutti i discorsi sull’uguaglianza e poi siamo stati costretti a seguirlo in missione fin quassù. E questo non basta ancora! Oltre alla famiglia romana, che i Sassoni se la portino, ci dovremo trascinare dietro uno stuolo di persone che ci rallenteranno nel cammino. Artù ha ascoltato il nostro parere? Neanche per sogno! Prima ti manda in ricognizione a sfidare chissà quali pericoli e poi non segue nemmeno i tuoi suggerimenti” continuò il giovane, dando finalmente via libera a tutte le lamentele che si era tenuto dentro dall’inizio del viaggio. Tristano, però, non gli dava molta soddisfazione.

“Sono io il miglior esploratore ed è logico che sia io ad andare in ricognizione. Se poi lui non vuole seguire le mie indicazioni sono affari suoi.”

“Eh no, sono affari nostri, perché se moriamo in questa missione…” riprese Galahad, sempre più infuriato. Stavolta, però, si interruppe, vedendo i cavalieri che uscivano dalla costruzione: Gawain e Lancillotto tenevano prigionieri due monaci dall’aria esaltata, Artù aveva in braccio una giovane donna e Dagonet un bambino, entrambi ridotti pelle ed ossa e quasi in fin di vita. I due vennero deposti delicatamente a terra e gli venne data dell’acqua. A quel punto intervenne Marius Honorius, fuori di sé dalla rabbia, seguito dalla moglie Fulcinia.

“Cosa state facendo? Non avete il diritto!” ululò, ma Artù lo zittì subito.

“Là dentro ci sono decine di persone come loro, morte per la fame, la sete e le torture. Puoi spiegarmi questo, animale?” ringhiò.

“Sono solo pagani!” si giustificò Marius, molto poco opportunamente. Le sue parole scatenarono ancor di più la rabbia di Galahad.

“Lo siamo anche noi, e allora?” gridò, avvicinandosi pericolosamente al romano. Adesso quella missione gli sembrava più assurda che mai. Erano venuti lassù per salvare un pazzo fanatico che torturava e uccideva la gente per le sue convinzioni religiose? Perché non lo avevano lasciato a discutere di religione con i Sassoni?

L’uomo si rivolse con odio alla moglie.

“Sei stata tu, tu l’hai aiutata a restare in vita!” urlò, colpendola con un violento ceffone che la fece cadere a terra. Artù reagì subito con un pugno violento che mandò il tronfio romano lungo disteso nella polvere.

“Non la passerete liscia” esclamò Marius con odio. “Appena saremo al Vallo informerò il vescovo Germanus della vostra insolenza e la pagherete cara!”

Per nulla impressionato, il comandante sarmata si buttò su di lui, puntandogli la spada alla gola.

“Forse dovrei ucciderti subito e decidere così il mio destino, ma non voglio insudiciare la mia spada” sibilò. Poi lasciò cadere l’uomo nella polvere, rimise la spada nel fodero e diede ordine ai suoi uomini di disporsi per la partenza.

Il rullo dei tamburi dei Sassoni si faceva sempre più vicino.

 

La carovana si mise in marcia. I feriti erano distesi su un carro coperto da un telone; Fulcinia e Dagonet si occupavano di loro. Artù si avvicinava ogni tanto per chiedere informazioni sulla ragazza e il bambino. Il sentiero era stretto ed innevato e molte persone dovevano spostarsi a piedi, non avendo né un carro né un cavallo.

Lancillotto affiancò il proprio destriero a quello del suo comandante ed amico. Gettò un’occhiata alla giovane distesa nel carro, che si era ripresa ed osservava tutto con i suoi occhi neri e penetranti, poi si allontanò di nuovo, portandosi in testa alla fila di carri. Artù lo seguì, sperando in un’occasione propizia per parlargli, ma Lancillotto era ancora seccato.

“Questa gente ci sta rallentando. Se andiamo avanti così, presto i Sassoni ci saranno addosso” gli disse in tono polemico.

“Non lascerò questa gente qui a morire” ribadì seccamente Artù.

Lancillotto sorrise amaramente.

“Questa missione è veramente per Roma… o è per Artù?” domandò sarcastico, poi si allontanò senza attendere una risposta.

Rimasto solo, il comandante si guardò intorno. Si stava avvicinando una tormenta e probabilmente si sarebbero dovuti fermare per la notte. Una sosta avrebbe reso ancor più drammatica la loro situazione, anche lui sentiva il rullare dei tamburi sassoni sempre più vicino e sapeva che grave pericolo incombesse, ma capiva anche che molte persone sarebbero morte se avessero camminato tutta la notte sotto la neve. Lo addolorava che Lancillotto non comprendesse e che mantenesse l’atteggiamento ostile che aveva avuto fin dalla partenza. Non erano mai stati così a lungo senza quasi parlarsi.

Ben presto Tristano, seguito immancabilmente da Galahad, gli si avvicinò a cavallo.

“Prima che giunga la notte dovremo trovare una radura in cui accamparci, o questa gente morirà” gli spiegò Artù. “Tristano, devo chiederti di andare in ricognizione e informarci sulla posizione dei Sassoni.”

Il cavaliere annuì. Stava per partire, quando risuonò la voce di Galahad.

“E invece no! Artù, i Sassoni sono vicini e tu non puoi mandare così tranquillamente Tristano a rischiare la vita. Siamo noi i tuoi uomini e tu hai promesso di riportarci sani e salvi” si ribellò con veemenza. “Adesso però stai anteponendo questi sconosciuti a noi! E, in ogni caso, se i nemici ci attaccheranno, queste persone saranno comunque uccise”.

La protesta inattesa del suo guerriero più giovane lasciò per un attimo Artù senza parole.

“Come ti permetti di discutere un mio ordine? Io sto facendo quello che ritengo meglio per tutti e in ogni caso non devo dare spiegazioni a te!” lo rimproverò. Il tono era più infuriato di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma l’uomo era esausto, ancora sconvolto per ciò che aveva visto nella tenuta di Honorius e lacerato per la manifesta ostilità del suo migliore amico. Non poteva lasciare che la sua autorità sui cavalieri venisse meno.

“E io non sopporto che sia sempre Tristano a dover rischiare la vita in esplorazione. Se proprio vuoi che ci vada, allora io andrò con lui! Non lo lascio solo!” continuò il ragazzo, meno polemico e più disperato.

Artù stava per controbattere nuovamente alle strane parole del giovane, ma fu Tristano a risolvere la questione. Si avvicinò al destriero di Galahad, posò affettuosamente una mano sul braccio del compagno e gli parlò con voce calma e rassicurante.

“Non mi succederà niente e tu non puoi venire con me. Te l’ho detto, sono il miglior esploratore fra noi e so come fare, conosco le strade e i nascondigli giusti. Se venissi anche tu, dovrei pensare a te e tenerti al sicuro e allora sì che saremmo entrambi in pericolo. Non ti preoccupare, tornerò presto.”

Le parole del cavaliere calmarono Galahad che, pur rabbuiato, annuì. Tristano lanciò il suo falco e partì al galoppo, seguendo il volatile.

Artù restò in testa al gruppo, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di una radura per accamparsi. La neve gli sferzava il viso e mille pensieri gli turbinavano in mente. Non immaginava che esistessero persone, come Marius Honorius, che si consideravano investiti da Dio e con questa scusa asservivano i più poveri e torturavano chi non obbediva loro. Era questa, dunque, la vera Roma? Forse Lancillotto aveva ragione a criticare sempre i romani. Avrebbero dovuto parlarne, in questo modo magari anche la frattura fra loro si sarebbe ricomposta. E Galahad, poi? Aveva rifiutato quella spedizione fin dal principio, ma non si era mai ribellato ad un suo ordine prima di allora. E lo aveva fatto perché temeva per l’incolumità di Tristano, non per se stesso. Artù non si era mai accorto che i due cavalieri fossero tanto legati e aveva trovato singolare anche il comportamento del suo esploratore, che aveva calmato Galahad con poche parole affettuose. Cosa stava accadendo attorno a lui? Il comandante dei Sarmati si sentiva confuso e non era più sicuro di cosa fosse meglio fare.   

 


	7. Capitolo settimo

Nel cuore della notte tutti dormivano, eccetto i cavalieri che dovevano montare la guardia e Galahad. Lui non era di turno, ma non riusciva a prendere sonno a causa dell’angoscia e della preoccupazione che provava per Tristano. Il guerriero aveva detto che sarebbe tornato presto, invece erano trascorse ore e lui non si vedeva. I tamburi dei sassoni erano sempre più incalzanti… Forse gli era accaduto qualcosa di brutto? In quel caso il giovane non avrebbe mai potuto perdonare Artù per averlo mandato in esplorazione da solo. In preda a pensieri spaventosi e terribili sulla sorte del suo compagno, Galahad si girò e rigirò per tutta la notte e solo alle prime luci dell’alba cadde in un sonno agitato. Questo, però, ebbe breve durata. Strepiti e grida, che sembravano provenire da ogni parte dell’accampamento improvvisato, lo destarono completamente e il ragazzo fu subito in piedi, temendo che le sue peggiori paure si fossero avverate.

In realtà la causa di tanto frastuono era Marius Honorius: il romano aveva corrotto alcuni dei suoi soldati, che adesso si stavano ribellando ad Artù e ai cavalieri. Lancillotto, Dagonet e Bors stavano già combattendo contro di loro e Artù aveva appena estratto Excalibur. I mercenari rimasero ben presto in pochi e, quando il comandante dei Sarmati ordinò loro di arrendersi, questi lasciarono cadere a terra le spade. Marius, però, non era soddisfatto e con una mossa fulminea, singolare in un grasso e goffo individuo come lui, afferrò il bambino che Dagonet aveva salvato e gli puntò un pugnale alla gola.

“Massacrateli tutti o io lo uccido!” esclamò.

Nessuno osò muoversi di fronte ad una minaccia tanto terribile, ma non ci fu bisogno di alcun intervento da parte degli uomini di Artù: una freccia trafisse il petto del crudele romano, che cadde all’indietro con gli occhi sbarrati, incredulo e stupefatto.

Tutti si voltarono verso il punto dal quale era partita la freccia e rimasero sorpresi e ammirati nel vedere Ginevra che teneva in mano l’arco preso a un mercenario caduto e che stava eretta, sicura e decisa, senza più il minimo segno delle torture e degli stenti patiti.

“E’ evidente che la tua mano è guarita perfettamente” commentò ironico Lancillotto.

La ragazza sorrise e annuì.

“Adesso potrete contare su un guerriero in più: io so combattere benissimo, nel mio popolo le donne si allenano e lottano esattamente come gli uomini” aggiunse poi con orgoglio. Ma non c’era bisogno di spiegazioni poiché tutti avevano potuto rendersi conto della forza e dell’abilità della giovane Woad.

“E voi cosa farete adesso?” domandò Artù, rivolto ai pochi mercenari rimasti in vita che si erano arresi.

“Siamo mercenari e combattiamo per chi ci paga” disse uno di loro. “Marius Honorius ci pagava e così obbedivamo a lui, ma se sarete voi a darci un salario combatteremo al vostro fianco, altrimenti ce ne andremo a cercare un altro padrone e vi abbandoneremo al vostro destino.”

“Potreste farlo certamente” ribatté calmo il comandante sarmata, “ma i Sassoni sono vicini e non so se voi, da soli, potreste sfuggirgli. Insieme saremmo senz’altro più forti.”

Il soldato scambiò alcuni sguardi interrogativi con i compagni, poi annuì e si rivolse nuovamente ad Artù, tendendogli la mano con un sorriso.

“Io e i miei compagni siamo d’accordo: resteremo con voi anche senza una paga” concluse.

I due uomini si strinsero la mano, ma un rumore che proveniva dalla foresta li interruppe. I cavalieri sarmati e i soldati romani brandirono le loro armi, pronti per un nuovo combattimento, ma dai cespugli sbucò Tristano a cavallo. Per la prima volta appariva veramente esausto.

“Quanti Sassoni hai fatto fuori?” gli chiese Bors.

“Quattro” rispose il guerriero stancamente. Anche la voce tradiva la fatica e lo sfinimento che provava. “Ci sono praticamente addosso, non abbiamo tempo da perdere: dobbiamo andarcene subito da qui!”

Galahad era rimasto talmente sbigottito da non trovare nemmeno il coraggio di avvicinarsi al compagno. Non lo aveva mai visto così! Solitamente Tristano era in grado di lottare contro più di un nemico con eleganza e scioltezza, lasciando sul campo di battaglia numerosi morti e allontanandosi senza nemmeno scomporsi. Che cosa era successo veramente durante quell’esplorazione? Il giovane lanciò di nuovo uno sguardo duro ad Artù, che aveva messo così gravemente in pericolo la vita del suo amico e pensò che non ci sarebbe stata una seconda volta: d’ora in poi, giurò a se stesso, sarebbe rimasto al fianco di Tristano qualunque cosa fosse accaduta.

Nel frattempo Fulcinia e Alessio, la moglie e il figlio di Honorius, aiutati da Dagonet e Gawain, avevano scavato una buca e vi avevano adagiato il corpo dell’uomo. Non potevano certo portarlo con loro durante un viaggio così insidioso, anche se Marius avrebbe senz’altro desiderato un funerale in grande stile, secondo l’usanza romana. Del resto lui non aveva mai fatto nulla per farsi amare dai propri familiari e non ci furono né lacrime né scene di dolore durante la sua sepoltura.

 

Il giorno seguente la carovana dei fuggiaschi dovette oltrepassare un sentiero fra le montagne, mentre la neve e il freddo si facevano sempre più terribili. La gente soffriva moltissimo e non c’era modo di dar loro sollievo, poiché tutti i villaggi che avevano trovato sul loro cammino erano stati completamente rasi al suolo dai Sassoni. Artù era sempre più preoccupato e cominciava a pensare che Lancillotto non avesse avuto tutti i torti a lamentarsi per quella spaventosa missione. Ne sarebbero mai usciti vivi? E le persone che li avevano seguiti, confidando nella loro protezione, che fine avrebbero fatto?

Al termine del sentiero i fuggiaschi e i cavalieri si trovarono di fronte all’enorme distesa ghiacciata di un lago. I tamburi dei Sassoni si facevano udire sempre più insistenti ed era chiaro che non vi era altra via d’uscita: la carovana avrebbe dovuto attraversare quella lastra di ghiaccio, con la speranza che sostenesse il peso di tanti uomini e animali.

Artù spronò il cavallo e lo condusse verso la superficie gelata; Ginevra, Lancillotto e Tristano lo seguirono, ma gli scricchiolii sotto gli zoccoli delle cavalcature si fecero sempre più sinistri.

“Sei sicuro che non ci sia un’altra via di fuga?” domandò il comandante a Tristano.

“Purtroppo sì” replicò il guerriero con espressione tesa e preoccupata. “Ho perlustrato ogni possibile passaggio, ma i Sassoni ci hanno tagliato la strada da ogni parte. Dobbiamo attraversarlo il più in fretta possibile.”

Artù si voltò e segnalò alla colonna che lo seguiva di avviarsi, ma avevano fatto solo pochi passi su quella superficie insidiosa quando i tamburi dei Sassoni divennero vicinissimi: erano in trappola e lo scontro con quei temibili nemici era ormai inevitabile.

Il comandante dei Sarmati prese una rapida decisione. Chiamò a sé Ganis, il giovane uomo che nella tenuta di Marius si era offerto di mettersi ai suoi ordini e che lo raggiunse, orgoglioso di poter essere di aiuto.

“Ascoltami bene, Ganis” gli disse, “ti sto per chiedere qualcosa di molto difficile e pericoloso, ma so di potermi fidare di te. I Sassoni ci sono addosso e per la gente della carovana sarà la fine. Tu, però, puoi aiutarmi: mentre noi resteremo qui a combattere contro di loro, tentando di fermarli in qualche modo, tu guiderai la colonna verso sud fino a che non raggiungerete il Vallo di Adriano.”

“Ma io so combattere, posso rimanere qui e unirmi a voi!” protestò il giovane, deluso.

“Lo so, ma quella gente ha bisogno di una guida e tu sei l’unico che possa farlo. Ti affido le loro vite. E voi” continuò, rivolgendosi ai fuggiaschi, “seguirete Ganis come avreste fatto con me: è lui ora il vostro comandante e dovrete obbedirgli come obbedireste a me.”

Fulcinia e Alessio annuirono a nome di tutti i componenti del gruppo. Ganis diede ordine di rimettersi in marcia e la colonna si avviò, ma una persona non si era mossa con loro. Ginevra scese da cavallo armata dell’arco col quale aveva ucciso Marius e con spavalderia si avvicinò ad Artù e ai suoi uomini.

“Un arciere abile come me vi farà comodo in questo frangente” dichiarò senza falsa modestia. Artù la guardò con ammirazione e annuì, poi non ci fu più il tempo di dire altro, poiché sulle rive opposte del lago ghiacciato apparve improvvisamente Cynric, il figlio del capo sassone, con i suoi soldati.         

“Bene” commentò Bors, “avevo proprio voglia di menare un po’ le mani!”

“A me non piace dovermi guardare continuamente le spalle” aggiunse Tristano. “Preferisco combattere.”

A un ordine di Artù i cavalieri e Ginevra si allinearono con gli archi puntati e le frecce incoccate, pronti a colpire, mentre Jols e Horton, sempre più terrorizzato e pentito di essersi lasciato coinvolgere in una simile pazzia, si ritirarono con i cavalli al centro del quadrato formato dai combattenti, in modo tale da rimanere protetti dai loro scudi, che costituivano una vera e propria barriera.

“State fermi fino al mio ordine” disse il comandante. “Forse il ghiaccio non reggerà sotto il peso di tanti soldati e noi non saremo costretti a combattere.”

Infatti, Cynric stava osservando nervosamente la distesa ghiacciata e decise di ordinare ad uno dei suoi di scagliare una freccia verso i cavalieri, per meglio valutarne la distanza. Il dardo partì, ma terminò la sua corsa assai prima di raggiungerli e slittò sul ghiaccio.

“Bors, Tristano, Galahad” esclamò Artù, “pensate di poter fare di meglio?”

I tre guerrieri scoccarono le loro frecce, che volarono rapide nel cielo e si conficcarono nel petto di tre soldati sassoni. Allora Cynric perse la pazienza e con un cenno ordinò ai suoi di marciare verso il nemico, ignorando i minacciosi scricchiolii che provenivano dal lago ghiacciato.

“Colpiteli ai fianchi e fate in modo che si serrino al centro, così il loro peso sarà maggiore!” gridò Artù ai suoi.

I dardi ripresero a sfrecciare, colpendo uno dopo l’altro i Sassoni alle estremità della fila, ma il loro capo non si fermò fino a quando non valutò di essere alla distanza giusta.

“Siamo a tiro, adesso!” esclamò. “Colpiteli senza pietà!”

Le frecce sassoni partirono, ma Artù, Ginevra e i cavalieri alzarono i loro scudi, formando una barriera impenetrabile. Le armi si abbatterono inutilmente sulla difesa organizzata dal comandante sarmata e ricaddero sul ghiaccio senza recar danno a nessuno.       

Quando la prima ondata di frecce fu terminata, i guerrieri sarmati e la giovane Woad ripresero a bersagliare i fianchi della fila dei Sassoni, uccidendone e ferendone molti; ogni volta che questi tentavano di colpirli con i propri dardi, invece, gli scudi proteggevano Artù e i suoi.

Cynric era sempre più infuriato.

“Avanti! Muovetevi, più svelti!” urlava per incitare i soldati che stavano per scoraggiarsi, intrappolati fra le frecce del nemico e una superficie sempre più scricchiolante e pericolosa. “Ucciderò chiunque proverà a ritirarsi, per me non fa differenza se morirete qui o là.”

Allora i Sassoni si gettarono all’attacco, cercando di ignorare i compagni falcidiati dai dardi nemici e il terribile rumore del ghiaccio che iniziava a cedere. Si facevano sempre più vicini e ben presto sarebbero piombati addosso ad Artù, Ginevra e gli altri uomini. Nessuno di loro aveva paura della morte imminente, ma Galahad guardò ansiosamente verso Tristano, rimpiangendo di non avergli parlato dopo che era tornato dalla perlustrazione e pensando con tristezza che non avrebbe più potuto sentire il conforto e il calore del suo abbraccio.

 

  


	8. Capitolo ottavo

La situazione sembrava mettersi male per Artù e i suoi compagni: la distesa ghiacciata stava cominciando a cedere sotto il peso dell’esercito sassone, ma le crepe si estendevano con troppa lentezza e in breve Cynric e i suoi sarebbero stati addosso ai Sarmati.

“Serrate le file! Pronti al corpo a corpo!” ordinò il comandante, ma questa volta uno dei cavalieri non obbedì e si slanciò correndo verso il nemico: era Dagonet.

“Dagonet! Torna qui immediatamente!” lo richiamò Artù, ma l’uomo non lo ascoltò nemmeno. Giunto alla distanza desiderata brandì la sua poderosa mazza e l’abbatté sul ghiaccio con una forza mostruosa. Nuove crepe si aprirono immediatamente sotto il formidabile colpo e si propagarono veloci verso Cynric e il suo esercito. I Sassoni compresero l’intento del guerriero e impallidirono per il terrore.

“Presto, copritelo!” esclamò il comandante sarmata, rivolgendosi ai suoi cavalieri. Bors, Tristano, Galahad e Ginevra presero a lanciare frecce su frecce con incredibile precisione; l’esercito di Cynric veniva rapidamente decimato, mentre Dagonet continuava a sferrare colpi violenti sulla lastra di ghiaccio che cedeva sempre più.

Cynric, però, non rimase a guardare. Ordinò agli uomini superstiti di concentrare tutti i loro dardi sul cavaliere solitario in mezzo al lago e all’improvviso Dagonet fu raggiunto da due frecce, una alla gamba e una alla spalla. Questo, però, non servì a fermarlo, anzi parve infondergli nuova energia: vibrò un micidiale colpo sul ghiaccio e lo schianto fu ancor più terrificante degli altri.

“Uccidetelo, uccidetelo! Che aspettate, incapaci?” sbraitava il capo dei Sassoni ai suoi uomini.

Altre due frecce raggiunsero il corpo del cavaliere, che cadde in ginocchio. Con un ruggito di esultanza Cynric e ciò che restava dei suoi guerrieri si slanciarono in avanti per gettarsi addosso all’uomo e finirlo, ma proprio in quel momento la superficie gelata s’infranse sotto i loro piedi. Uno spaventoso crepaccio si aprì e i Sassoni, smarriti e terrorizzati, abbandonarono le armi e tentarono di tornare indietro, ma era troppo tardi: sotto il loro peso il lastrone di ghiaccio cedette completamente e la maggior parte dei guerrieri fu trascinata nelle acque nere, gelide e profonde. In preda al panico e fuori di sé per la frustrazione Cynric ordinò la ritirata, ma solo pochi guerrieri riuscirono a riguadagnare la riva insieme a lui.

Bors, allora, corse a precipizio verso l’amico ferito per portarlo via prima che il lago inghiottisse anche lui; Artù e Lancillotto lo seguirono e tutti insieme riuscirono a sollevare il guerriero, che si reggeva a malapena sulle gambe, per riportarlo al sicuro a riva. Jols e Ginevra allestirono per lui un giaciglio riparato, spalando via la neve da terra con gli scudi e sistemando delle coperte per tenerlo al caldo. Di fronte a questa scena Galahad era rimasto immobile, pallidissimo, con lo sguardo fisso sull’amico ferito e stringendo istintivamente un braccio di Tristano, quasi a volersi accertare che lui era lì accanto e che non gli era successo nulla di male. Non era difficile indovinare i suoi pensieri: nel corso degli anni molti dei loro compagni erano morti, ma ultimamente questo non si era più verificato; certo il giovane sapeva che le ferite e le morti in battaglia erano inevitabili, però cercava di non pensarci per non impazzire. Adesso, invece, Dagonet era stato colpito e ciò significava che lo stesso sarebbe potuto accadere anche a Tristano, magari durante una di quelle perlustrazioni così pericolose che Artù lo costringeva a fare.             

“Pensi che morirà?” mormorò Galahad al compagno con una voce che si udiva a malapena. Intanto Bors e gli altri avevano adagiato il valoroso cavaliere sul giaciglio e si organizzavano per medicare le sue ferite. Nessuna di esse era mortale, ma Dagonet aveva perso sangue e inoltre vi era il rischio di un’infezione. A questo punto intervenne con sicurezza Ginevra.

“Il vostro compagno non morirà, ma dobbiamo intervenire subito. Jols, per favore, accendi un fuoco e vai a prendere dell’acqua in un recipiente per farla bollire. Artù, sei in grado di estrarre le frecce dal corpo di Dagonet senza provocargli un’eccessiva perdita di sangue? Tu, Lancillotto, trova un pezzo di stoffa da lacerare per fare delle bende” disse.

Gli altri la guardarono stupiti per un attimo, poi seguirono le sue indicazioni, conquistati dalla fermezza e dalla tranquillità con la quale la ragazza aveva parlato. Solo Lancillotto esitò.

“Come puoi sapere cosa si deve fare in questi casi?” le domandò in tono scettico.

“Mio padre è Merlino, capo degli Woad e sacerdote supremo: da lui ho imparato l’arte di guarire con le erbe ed è ciò che ho intenzione di fare per salvare la vita al vostro amico” rispose. “Mentre voi preparate l’occorrente, io mi recherò nella foresta qui vicina per cercare i medicamenti adatti. Forse ci impiegherò un po’ di tempo per trovare le erbe adatte poiché dovrò frugare sotto la neve.”

La giovane s’incamminò senza aggiungere altro e Lancillotto, dopo averla osservata allontanarsi con sguardo ammirato, si affrettò a eseguire i suoi ordini: trovata una camicia fra le cose che i cavalieri avevano portato con sé per la missione, la lacerò per farne delle bende. Nel frattempo Artù stava estraendo i dardi dal corpo di Dagonet il più delicatamente possibile, Jols aveva raccolto della legna e acceso il fuoco e Bors era andato ad attingere acqua. Quando Ginevra tornò con le erbe, era tutto pronto. La ragazza ne mise alcune a bollire nell’acqua per fare una pozione e usò le altre per medicare le ferite del guerriero; il sangue si arrestò e anche il dolore sembrò diminuire, ma Dagonet restava molto debole. Sarebbe stata la pozione a ridare all’uomo energia sufficiente almeno per riprendere il cammino verso la fortezza, oltre il Vallo di Adriano.

“Artù, non c’è pericolo che i Sassoni ci attacchino ora che siamo così indifesi?” chiese Gawain al suo comandante.

Il cavaliere si voltò verso la riva opposta del lago, dove Cynric stava gridando furiosamente contro i soldati sopravvissuti per l’umiliante sconfitta subita. La collera del guerriero era tale da spingerlo a malmenare e addirittura uccidere alcuni dei suoi uomini.

“No, sono troppo pochi e non possono più raggiungerci attraverso il lago” rispose, riportando lo sguardo su Ginevra che si stava occupando abilmente del ferito. “Potrebbero aggirarlo, ma per arrivare fino a noi dovrebbero attraversare tutti quegli altipiani e non credo che lo faranno. Penso piuttosto che si riuniranno all’esercito principale per attaccarci in un momento per loro più favorevole. Questo ci dà un certo margine di tempo per ritornare al Vallo in sicurezza.”

Artù sapeva che il ritorno sarebbe stato più lento dell’andata: Dagonet era ferito e debole e, anche se fosse riuscito a cavalcare, avrebbe avuto bisogno di riposare spesso. Non c’era comunque altra scelta.

 

Trascorsero circa due ore. La pozione e le erbe medicinali avevano fatto effetto e Dagonet si sentiva meglio: riusciva ad alzarsi in piedi e dichiarò risoluto che era pronto a montare il proprio cavallo.

“Se davvero ti senti sufficientemente in forze possiamo partire” acconsentì Artù, “ma ci muoveremo più lentamente e, non appena proverai dolore o debolezza, ci fermeremo e Ginevra ti curerà di nuovo. Lo so che così ci metteremo molto più tempo, ma non mi preoccupo di questo: i Sassoni dovranno affrontare una pista in mezzo alle montagne innevate e impiegheranno comunque più giorni per raggiungere il Vallo. Arriveremo prima di loro in ogni caso.”

Detto questo, il comandante dei Sarmati diede l’ordine ed il gruppo si mise in viaggio per tornare alla fortezza dove li attendeva la meritatissima ricompensa: le carte di affrancamento promesse da Germanus.

Mentre cavalcava in testa alla compagnia, Artù fu affiancato da Lancillotto. Il volto del cavaliere sembrava rasserenato e tranquillo e non aveva più l’espressione torva dei giorni precedenti.

“So di essermi comportato in modo molto ostile durante tutta questa missione” iniziò a dire il guerriero, “ma tu sapevi fin dal principio che io non l’approvavo. Ho avuto per lungo tempo la sgradevole sensazione che tu preferissi la famiglia romana e la loro gente ai tuoi stessi uomini e questo mi faceva ribollire di rabbia. Oggi, però, ho capito che mi sbagliavo: non solo ti sei slanciato per salvare Dagonet nonostante il pericolo causato dal ghiaccio e dalle frecce nemiche, ma hai anche accettato di rallentare il passo per non sfinirlo e consentirgli di tornare sano e salvo. Ti chiedo perdono per aver dubitato di te, Artù.”

“Non devi scusarti di nulla, è già tutto dimenticato” replicò il comandante con un sorriso. I due amici si strinsero la mano con calore e Artù sentì che un grosso peso gli scivolava via dal cuore: aveva sofferto molto per la manifesta disapprovazione del suo compagno più caro ed era felice che alla fine tutto fosse stato chiarito.

 

Ci vollero tre giorni di viaggio prima di raggiungere la collina che dominava il Vallo di Adriano, ma nel frattempo i cavalieri si erano riuniti alla carovana dei civili e Dagonet aveva potuto proseguire nel carro coperto, assistito da Ginevra e da Fulcinia, recuperando le forze ogni giorno di più. Le sentinelle al Vallo videro Artù e gli altri e si accinsero alla laboriosa operazione di apertura delle porte; i carri si snodarono giù per il declivio e i cavalieri Sarmati li seguirono felici. La loro ultima missione era terminata, Dagonet si era ripreso e adesso Germanus avrebbe dovuto consegnare le carte che li avrebbero resi uomini liberi. Sembrava impossibile essere giunti finalmente a quel momento così a lungo atteso. Attraversarono il villaggio ed entrarono nella fortezza, dove il vescovo li attendeva con un sorriso ipocrita sulle labbra.

“Sia lodato Iddio!” esclamò Germanus. “Avete portato a termine trionfalmente la vostra spedizione e Alessio potrà ritornare a Roma sano e salvo!”

Si fece incontro a Fulcinia e al ragazzo, ma nessuno dei due parve felice di vederlo, anzi si strinsero l’un l’altra, allontanandosi da lui.

“Dov’è il vostro caro sposo, Fulcinia?”

“Marius Honorius è morto durante la fuga, ma Alessio è sopravvissuto” rispose impassibile la donna. Il vescovo non parve particolarmente addolorato per la morte dell’uomo: in fondo ciò che davvero contava era la vita di Alessio, il nipote e pupillo del Santo Padre che era destinato a divenire un personaggio importante nella Chiesa romana e, chissà, forse un giorno addirittura Papa. Notando l’evidente ostilità di Fulcinia e del giovane, Germanus si rivolse ad Artù e ai suoi cavalieri.

“Nobili cavalieri” disse cerimoniosamente, porgendo al comandante un fascio di rotoli che una guardia romana gli aveva appena consegnato, “ecco i vostri salvacondotti: ora siete uomini liberi!”

Artù passò i rotoli a Lancillotto che li distribuì ai compagni; nessuno dei cavalieri disse una parola e, una volta ricevuta la propria carta di affrancamento, ognuno si allontanò senza ringraziare o salutare il vescovo, che li fulminò con lo sguardo, indignato da tanta insubordinazione. Ma che altro poteva fare? I cavalieri avevano obbedito agli ordini di Roma e portato in salvo il prezioso giovane, lui non aveva più nessuna scusa per tormentarli ancora, nonostante li disprezzasse profondamente.

        


	9. Capitolo nono

Le truppe di Cerdic erano accampate presso un villaggio incendiato ai margini della foresta, a circa un miglio a nord del Vallo. Il comandante sassone era infuriato con il figlio Cynric, che aveva dato una così meschina prova di sé nella battaglia contro i Sarmati al lago ghiacciato e, per calmare la sua collera, stava organizzando con il fidato luogotenente l’attacco imminente al Vallo.

“Prima di attaccare faremo un’azione dimostrativa per far loro capire cosa li aspetta, se sceglieranno di resistere e di battersi” spiegò, senza rivolgere nemmeno un’occhiata al figlio.

Anche Cynric era colmo d’ira per essere stato umiliato da un gruppetto di cavalieri e lo irritava ancor di più notare che suo padre lo ignorava e parlava solo con il luogotenente, come se fosse lui, adesso, carne della sua carne. Non era giusto! Il giovane promise a se stesso che durante l’attacco al Vallo sarebbe stato il più indomito e valoroso dei guerrieri, per riconquistare la stima di Cerdic e vendicare l’onta subita.

 

Artù sedeva solo nella sua stanza e pensava a ciò che sarebbe accaduto l’indomani. Sapeva bene che i Sassoni erano molto vicini e che avrebbero attaccato il Vallo, ma lui aveva promesso ai suoi uomini che sarebbero partiti tutti insieme per la Sarmazia ancor prima dell’alba. Cosa doveva fare? Si sentiva un codardo all’idea di andarsene abbandonando quella povera gente alla crudeltà e alle sevizie dell’esercito nemico; era vero che la sua missione era ormai compiuta, ma come poteva lasciare il suo posto quando sapeva benissimo che i Sassoni avrebbero distrutto tutto e ucciso o fatto prigioniero ogni uomo, donna e bambino? Tuttavia, se avesse invece deciso di non partire, avrebbe dovuto spiegarlo ai suoi cavalieri e senza dubbio loro, in particolare Lancillotto, lo avrebbero considerato un traditore. Era una scelta difficilissima e Artù non sapeva più quale fosse quella giusta. Le sue riflessioni furono interrotte da Ginevra. La ragazza aveva lo sguardo brillante e un sorriso che rivelava una gioia segreta.

“Ginevra, sono contento che tu sia qui, avevo bisogno di parlarti” le disse. “Domani, quando ce ne andremo, le ultime legioni romane avranno già abbandonato il Vallo e senza dubbio i Sassoni attendono quel momento per attaccare. Devi assolutamente venire con noi, solo così sarai al sicuro.”

Lei scosse il capo, risoluta.

“Io non verrò con voi, devo restare qui e combattere!”

“Perché?” le chiese Artù. “Questa non è la tua guerra e i Britanni non sono la tua gente.”

“No, ma la mia gente è nella foresta” ribatté Ginevra. “Io sono l’ultima di una grande famiglia e la prima donna del mio popolo. Come figlia di Merlino, sono un capo degli Woad e domattina, quando mio padre li condurrà qui, io combatterò alla loro testa.”

Il coraggio e la decisione della ragazza spinsero Artù a prendere la decisione che rimandava.

“Allora io resterò e combatterò per la libertà della Britannia e perché il tuo popolo e il mio possano vivere finalmente in pace” affermò.

Ginevra gli si avvicinò prendendogli il viso fra le mani.

“Domani potremmo morire entrambi e questa potrebbe essere l’unica notte che ci rimane…” mormorò.

L’uomo la prese fra le braccia, la distese sulla sua branda e la baciò a lungo. Fecero l’amore con abbandono e passione, come cercando l’uno nell’altra un rifugio di pace e bellezza in mezzo a tanta brutalità e violenza. Poi, placati, scivolarono lentamente nel sonno. Ma ben presto furono destati da un violento bussare: era Jols.

“I Sassoni!” gridò il servo di Artù. “Correte alle mura, presto!”

I due amanti si alzarono e si rivestirono in fretta, precipitandosi lungo i corridoi e le rampe di scale, fino agli spalti dove trovarono l’intera guarnigione, i cavalieri sarmati e i mercenari che guardavano ammutoliti una spaventosa croce di fuoco nella piana antistante il Vallo: era il segnale che i Sassoni avrebbero attaccato e li avrebbero annientati.

Lancillotto si rivolse al suo comandante.

“Artù, questa non è più la nostra guerra. Io e gli altri abbiamo già preparato i nostri cavalli e siamo pronti a partire” gli disse. I cavalieri accanto a lui annuirono gravemente.

“Io resto” replicò pacatamente Artù, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle fiamme appiccate dai Sassoni. “Adesso questa è anche la mia battaglia.”

“Lo sapevo!” esclamò con disgusto il guerriero. “Già dall’inizio di questa missione temevo che ci avresti traditi, ora però tradisci te stesso.”

Si volse e si allontanò infuriato a grandi passi. Gli altri restarono a guardare perplessi il loro comandante che aveva deciso di abbandonarli, poi anche Bors seguì Lancillotto, scuotendo deluso il capo e rivolgendosi all’amico Dagonet.

“Qui non abbiamo più nulla da fare. Vieni, Dag, andiamo a finire di prepararci per la partenza.”

Lentamente tutti i cavalieri si allontanarono, lanciando un ultimo sguardo deluso e addolorato ad Artù. La loro reazione ferì il comandante sarmata, ma ormai lui aveva compiuto la sua scelta e la presenza di Ginevra al suo fianco gli infondeva serenità.

 

“Lancillotto ha ragione, Artù ci ha traditi e ha tradito se stesso!” disse Galahad a Tristano mentre si avviavano verso il loro alloggio per cercare un po’ di riposo prima della partenza. “Non te lo avevo detto e ripetuto per tutta la missione? A lui non importa più nulla di noi, adesso vuole combattere per i Britanni e per quella ragazza Woad. Ti sembra giusto?”

Se Tristano era deluso dal comportamento del proprio comandante non lo diede a vedere.

“Probabilmente è ciò che lui ritiene giusto” si limitò a commentare. “Non sta a noi giudicare solo perché non la pensiamo allo stesso modo.”

“Come fai a restare così calmo dopo quello che abbiamo visto e sentito? Artù ha scelto un altro popolo, non è più un Sarmata!” esclamò il ragazzo, pronunciando con disgusto quella che per lui era la peggiore delle offese.

“Ognuno deve seguire la propria strada e il proprio destino” replicò Tristano.

Erano giunti nella stanza dove dormivano i cavalieri, ma non vi trovarono nessuno. Lancillotto era probabilmente andato a sbollire la rabbia da qualche parte mentre Bors, Dagonet e Gawain si erano recati nelle stalle per finire di preparare il loro equipaggiamento.

“Vuoi veramente sprecare l’ultima notte nella fortezza arrabbiandoti con Artù?” chiese il cavaliere al giovane compagno.

“No” rispose piano Galahad, seppure ancora immusonito, “voglio pensare che fra poche ore partiremo per la Sarmazia e rivedremo finalmente la nostra terra e i nostri cari!”

Tristano sorrise appena e condusse il ragazzo al proprio giaciglio. Chi poteva dire cosa avrebbe loro riservato il viaggio? I Sassoni avrebbero potuto comunque assalirli mentre partivano e quella poteva essere l’ultima notte in cui sarebbero stati insieme per dare e ricevere affetto, calore e conforto. Nessuno dei due voleva sprecarla in sterili arrabbiature e rancori.      

 

La mattina dopo, all’alba, il convoglio uscì dalla fortezza: era formato dalla carrozza episcopale sulla quale viaggiavano Germanus e Horton, e da un carro che ospitava Alessio e Fulcinia, con i servi e alcune famiglie del villaggio. Lancillotto e gli altri cavalieri scortavano la carovana vegliando in particolare sul carro della moglie e del figlio di Marius Honorius. Dietro si snodava la colonna dei legionari e dei mercenari che abbandonavano il Vallo per sempre dopo un dominio durato più di quattrocento anni.

Dall’alto della collina di Badon, Artù, armato di tutto punto, li osservava andarsene, immobile come una statua. Nel suo cuore si agitavano sentimenti contrastanti. Non era pentito di essere rimasto per aiutare i Britanni e il popolo di Ginevra, che quella stessa mattina, molto prima dell’alba, era corsa nella foresta per mettersi a capo dei suoi e ricongiungersi con suo padre; aveva compiuto la sua scelta con il cuore e sentiva che era quella giusta. Nello stesso tempo, però, non poteva dimenticare i tanti anni trascorsi a lottare al fianco di quei cavalieri che adesso si stavano allontanando sempre più. Erano i suoi compagni, i suoi amici ed era doloroso separarsi per sempre da loro, specialmente con la consapevolezza che lo consideravano un traditore e che non erano nemmeno andati a salutarlo prima della partenza. Chissà se lo avrebbero mai perdonato, se sarebbero riusciti a comprendere, un giorno, le ragioni che lo avevano spinto a rimanere?

I cavalieri proseguivano la loro lenta marcia dietro il convoglio, ma i loro pensieri non erano molto diversi da quelli di Artù. Anche loro portavano dentro il ricordo di tanti episodi brutali, commoventi, esaltanti o dolorosi di una vita trascorsa insieme alla fortezza. Il dolore della separazione era troppo bruciante per poter essere espresso a parole, perciò tutti tacevano e nemmeno il pensiero di far ritorno in patria riusciva a lenire quella ferita. Ognuno di loro pareva immerso nelle proprie riflessioni, ma se avessero parlato avrebbero scoperto di essere tutti dominati dallo stesso pensiero: era stato veramente Artù a tradirli o non erano stati forse loro ad abbandonare lui, lasciandolo solo nella battaglia più difficile e più importante contro un nemico spietato?    


	10. Capitolo decimo

I cavalieri sarmati proseguivano la loro lenta marcia dietro il convoglio, ma sui loro volti non si leggeva la gioia che sarebbe stato logico trovarvi, visto che il viaggio intrapreso li avrebbe ricondotti finalmente nella natia Sarmazia. A ondate giungeva loro il suono lontano dei tamburi e dei corni sassoni, poi ad essi si unì quello che sembrava il rumore di una battaglia, grida di guerra e cozzare di armi: evidentemente lo scontro fra i Sassoni e i Britanni uniti agli Woad aveva avuto inizio. Subito i loro cavalli presero a nitrire e a strattonare furiosamente le redini, sembravano scalpitare per la voglia di unirsi al combattimento e i loro padroni non riuscivano più a trattenerli.

“Cavalieri” esclamò Bors, ridendo, “devono essere proprio i cavalli a rammentarci il nostro dovere?”

Erano le parole che tutti attendevano. Gli uomini si riunirono, scambiandosi sorrisi e sguardi soddisfatti; Lancillotto fece fermare il convoglio e tutti raggiunsero in fretta il carro che conteneva gli equipaggiamenti. Prima di armarsi, Tristano si rivolse al suo falco, il compagno fedele che lo aveva sempre seguito in tutte le sue avventure e che stava tranquillamente appollaiato sul suo braccio.

“Vai, ora sei libero” mormorò affettuosamente, avvicinando il viso all’animale. Poi lo incitò a volare via e per un po’ lo seguì con lo sguardo, mentre il volatile si spingeva sempre più in alto nel cielo limpido. Già, almeno lui sarebbe stato davvero libero…

Gli altri erano impegnati a indossare le corazze e a scegliere le armi e non si avvidero del gesto di Tristano ma Galahad, naturalmente, lo notò e si avvicinò al compagno.

“Perché lo hai fatto? Quando la battaglia sarà finita e avremo sconfitto quei maledetti Sassoni lui potrà ritornare da te” gli disse, mentre un brivido gelido gli attraversava la schiena. Forse Tristano aveva liberato il falco perché sapeva che quel combattimento gli sarebbe stato fatale, che i nemici questa volta erano troppo forti?

Il guerriero si accorse della domanda inespressa negli occhi angosciati del ragazzo e gli scompigliò i capelli con un gesto affettuoso.

“L’ho liberato proprio perché non voglio che ritorni da me” spiegò. “Mi ha servito fedelmente per tanti anni, è stato un amico leale e fidato ed è per questo che io gli ho ridonato la libertà, esattamente come Artù ha fatto con i suoi cavalieri. Noi abbiamo scelto di rinunciare alla nostra libertà e alla nostra patria per ritornare a combattere al suo fianco, però questa è una decisione che abbiamo preso spontaneamente e non riguarda il falco, che ha tutti i diritti di andarsene dove più gli piacerà. Questo noi non potremo più farlo, lo sai, vero?”

Galahad annuì lentamente. Nell’eccitazione del momento aveva dimenticato cosa significava veramente tornare indietro: non si trattava solo di aiutare un amico contro un popolo crudele e spietato; una volta tornati da Artù non sarebbero più potuti ripartire per la Sarmazia, sarebbero dovuti rimanere fra i Britanni e dare vita ad un nuovo popolo. Tristano vide la tristezza negli occhi del giovane e lo strinse rapidamente a sé.

“Anche tu sei libero, Galahad” gli sussurrò dolcemente. “Non sei costretto a venire con noi, so quanto desideri ritornare in Sarmazia…”

Per tutta risposta il ragazzo lo abbracciò forte.

“Non m’importa di tornare in Sarmazia se tu non ci vieni: la mia casa adesso è dove sei tu!” affermò con decisione. Tristano gli sorrise intenerito e poi entrambi si recarono al carro degli equipaggiamenti per indossare le corazze e prendere le rispettive armi.

 

In cima a Badon, in sella al suo cavallo, Artù osservava i Sassoni dispiegarsi nel campo di battaglia, mentre il vessillo da guerra sarmata, il dragone, sventolava in alto sopra di lui. Improvvisamente udì il rumore di cavalli al galoppo alle sue spalle e ben presto si trovò accanto i compagni di tante battaglie, schierati alla sua destra e alla sua sinistra, sorridenti e armati di tutto punto. L’uomo, commosso, non riusciva quasi a credere ai propri occhi. Li fissò lungamente uno per uno.

“Vorrei che foste lontano, in salvo,” mormorò con la voce rotta dall’emozione, “ma vi sono grato di cuore per essere tornati.”

I cavalieri sarmati erano ognuno al proprio posto; Artù alzò la mano destra in un segnale convenuto e gli Woad risposero. Tutto era pronto.

Inaspettatamente, però, Tristano afferrò una freccia, la incoccò e prese la mira in silenzio. Gli altri lo guardarono, stupiti, ma c’era qualcuno che solo lui vedeva: Geoffrey, il britanno che si era venduto ai Sassoni. In quel momento stava spiando le mosse dei cavalieri dalla cima di un grande albero che sorgeva nella piana sotto di loro per poi riferire tutto a Cerdic. Il valente arciere era riuscito a scorgerlo, anche se Geoffrey si era nascosto tra i rami; la sua freccia partì fulminea e trapassò il cranio della spia, che piombò a terra con le braccia e le gambe scomposte.

“Adesso non potrà più riferire ai Sassoni le nostre mosse!” esclamò soddisfatto Bors. “Sei davvero formidabile, Tristano!”

Galahad non disse nulla, ma i suoi occhi erano pieni di orgoglio e ammirazione sconfinati.

Con un grido di battaglia, Artù sguainò la spada e la levò in alto; subito gli altri lo imitarono e unirono le spade alla sua, in un tacito giuramento.

 

La battaglia era cominciata: Ganis e gli altri giovani del villaggio avevano appiccato il fuoco alle balle di fieno disseminate lungo le mura della fortezza e iniziarono a spingerle giù dagli spalti, facendole rovinare sopra i Sassoni che vi erano entrati, decisi e sicuri di poterla conquistare in breve tempo. Mentre il fumo nero si levava, soffocando e accecando i nemici, i legionari di Marius che avevano scelto di rimanere e gli uomini del villaggio si gettarono su di loro, ansiosi di combattere. Intanto, dalla foresta, a un ordine di Merlino, gli arcieri Woad capeggiati da Ginevra fecero partire un fittissimo tiro di frecce contro i Sassoni. Quelli che sopravvivevano ai dardi erano finiti dalle spade, le lance e le mazze dei mercenari.

“Adesso tocca a noi!” esclamò Artù, lanciandosi al galoppo giù dalla collina seguito dai suoi cavalieri. I guerrieri sarmati sbucarono come fantasmi in mezzo al fumo e alle fiamme e falcidiarono i soldati di Cynric e Cerdic a decine; dietro di loro venivano gli spaventosi Woad, urlanti e spietati, pronti a uccidere e mutilare chiunque capitasse loro a tiro. In breve l’esercito che aveva tentato di infiltrarsi nella fortezza fu annientato.

Cerdic e Cynric, però, non si trovavano nella fortezza. Avevano inviato uno schieramento di fanti in avanscoperta pensando che i Britanni fossero più facili da sconfiggere, ma avevano tenuto con loro, di là dal Vallo, il grosso dell’armata. A un ordine di Cerdic, l’esercito sassone si schierò e cominciò ad avanzare nella piana. Gli uomini di Cynric, che si trovavano davanti, videro i corpi straziati e mutilati dei loro compagni a mano a mano che proseguivano, poi si accorsero anche di un’altra cosa: stavano camminando su una sostanza vischiosa che sembrava fango.

“Mio signore” disse uno dei fanti a Cynric, “stiamo avanzando in mezzo alla pece…”.

“Chiudi il becco, idiota! Che razza di soldato sei se hai paura di sporcarti con un po’ di fango?” urlò in risposta il Sassone.

“Ma non è fango, mio signore, è…”

In quel momento Artù sollevò la spada che sfavillò nel sole. A quel segnale, Ginevra e i suoi fecero partire decine di frecce incendiarie, mentre Merlino diede ordine di trasportare fuori dalla foresta le catapulte già armate dei loro micidiali proiettili e di farle scattare. I dardi e le sfere di fuoco solcarono il cielo e si abbatterono contro i nemici, per la maggior parte impantanati nella pece. In pochi istanti i guerrieri sassoni si trovarono avvolti dalle fiamme, mentre da ogni parte sbucavano cavalieri sarmati, mercenari o Woad per infilzare quelli che erano scampati al fuoco. Quando le frecce incendiarie si esaurirono, anche Ginevra e i suoi arcieri sguainarono le spade e si gettarono nella mischia, pronti ad un combattimento corpo a corpo.

Cerdic continuava ad avanzare, nonostante il suo esercito e quello di suo figlio avessero già subito delle gravissime perdite. Rianimati dal suo coraggio, i Sassoni superstiti gli si assieparono intorno e ripresero a combattere.

“I loro cavalli! Colpite i loro cavalli!” ordinò Cerdic, dopo che Artù e i suoi uomini avevano caricato più volte le armate sassoni e avevano inflitto loro perdite ingenti. Gli arcieri sassoni presero di mira le cavalcature dei Sarmati, che stramazzarono a terra: Artù e gli altri cavalieri dovettero così continuare la battaglia appiedati, lottando faccia a faccia con il nemico, in mezzo alle fiamme, al fumo nauseante, ai corpi mutilati, alla polvere e alle grida di guerra.

Ginevra e le sue guerriere stavano combattendo contro Cynric e i suoi uomini; a un certo punto la giovane Woad, esausta, si ritrovò attaccata da due Sassoni: riuscì ad abbatterne uno, ma l’altro la gettò a terra colpendola col piatto della lama e si avvicinò per decapitarla. In quel momento, però, quattro delle sue guerriere accorsero gridando, circondarono l’uomo e lo colpirono da ogni parte, facendolo a pezzi.

Ginevra rivolse la propria attenzione a un avversario ben più degno di lei: Cynric in persona. Il guerriero era soddisfatto di combattere contro di lei, che sembrava ormai stremata dalla fatica; era convinto di poterla eliminare facilmente e di riabilitarsi così agli occhi di suo padre, dopo i tanti fallimenti. In realtà, però, la giovane si dimostrò subito un osso duro: nonostante la stanchezza riusciva a muoversi velocemente e lui non era in grado di colpirla. Ci furono numerosi assalti e Cynric stesso rimase ferito da un colpo della Woad, ma alla fine riuscì a colpirla in faccia e a gettarla a terra. Si sarebbe avventato su di lei per finirla se, in quel momento, non fosse intervenuto Lancillotto con una spada in ciascuna mano. Il cavaliere aveva visto la ragazza a mal partito e si era slanciato in mezzo ai nemici per soccorrerla, abbattendo numerosi Sassoni al suo passaggio.

Cynric, che non era il più coraggioso degli uomini, vedendo un simile avversario si allontanò senza tante cerimonie, lasciando che di lui si occupassero i suoi soldati. Mentre fuggiva, però, intravide la possibilità di ribaltare il combattimento in proprio favore. Raccolse da terra una balestra e mirò alla schiena di Lancillotto, che in quel momento era impegnato in uno scontro con un guerriero sassone.

Stava per scoccare il dardo fatale ed era tanto impegnato a pregustare il momento in cui avrebbe riferito al padre di aver abbattuto il valoroso cavaliere sarmata da non accorgersi che Dagonet era sopraggiunto alle sue spalle. Disgustato dal gesto meschino del sassone, il sarmata brandì la sua enorme spada con entrambe le mani e con un colpo deciso decapitò Cynric. La testa del figlio di Cerdic rotolò nella polvere senza che nessuno vi facesse caso: Ginevra e Lancillotto stavano lottando fianco a fianco per eliminare gli ultimi soldati che avevano intorno e Dagonet, compiuto il proprio dovere, ripulì la spada per terra e si avviò verso nuovi nemici.

La fine di Cynric fu ingloriosa esattamente come lo era stata tutta la sua vita.

 

   

 

 

             


	11. Capitolo undicesimo

Ginevra, Lancillotto e le guerriere Woad non si erano nemmeno accorti del pericolo corso e continuarono gli scontri; quando il cavaliere vide che i nemici erano stati sconfitti e che, da quel momento in poi, la giovane e le sue compagne avrebbero potuto cavarsela da sole, decise di recarsi in un altro punto del campo di battaglia per dare man forte ad Artù. Immaginava, infatti, che la maggior parte dei soldati avversari si sarebbe schierata contro di lui, sapendo che, se fossero riusciti ad eliminare il comandante sarmata, anche i suoi guerrieri ed i Britanni avrebbero perso coraggio. Era proprio così, infatti: Artù era impegnato in un furioso combattimento contro un folto gruppo di nemici e, sebbene la sua temibile spada ne uccidesse un buon numero, altri erano riusciti a ferirlo e adesso il valoroso cavaliere appariva stanco e provato. Lancillotto fu subito accanto a lui con un sorriso e, spalla a spalla, i due affrontarono quella sfida con maggior ardimento.

“Proprio come quando eravamo ragazzini, non è vero, Artù?” commentò.

Artù si limitò ad annuire e proseguì lo scontro, ma provava una grandissima gioia nel cuore avendo di nuovo l’amico con sé e potendo combattere con lui. L’ostilità e gli screzi che li avevano divisi durante l’ultima missione erano ora veramente svaniti e la loro grande amicizia aveva trionfato ancora.      

 

Nel frattempo anche gli altri cavalieri stavano affrontando valorosamente e con successo i Sassoni: Bors e Gawain erano stati feriti, ma questo non aveva loro impedito di combattere; anzi, la ferita ricevuta li aveva fatti infuriare e resi ancor più micidiali. Dagonet, dopo aver salvato la vita a Lancillotto, era tornato in mezzo ai nemici mulinando l’enorme spada e falciandone a decine. Galahad aveva eliminato moltissimi avversari passando in mezzo a loro a cavallo e scoccando una freccia dopo l’altra; poi, quando era rimasto appiedato, aveva proseguito con gli scontri corpo a corpo, riuscendo comunque ad abbattere due o tre Sassoni ad ogni assalto.

Tristano, intanto, mieteva vittime l’una dopo l’altra con la sua spada, la cui lama era talmente affilata che molti dei soldati neppure avvertivano il colpo che li uccideva; la facilità con la quale si sbarazzava anche di quattro o cinque avversari alla volta era tale che il cavaliere sembrava non provare nemmeno fatica. E forse era proprio così. A un certo punto, nella mischia, il sarmata scorse un avversario che giudicò veramente degno di lui: Cerdic, il comandante supremo dei Sassoni. Anche l’uomo lo aveva notato mentre eliminava i suoi uomini con tanta freddezza e questo lo aveva talmente impressionato che aveva deciso di ucciderlo personalmente: un guerriero tanto abile e coraggioso non meritava niente di meno. Così Tristano iniziò a farsi largo a fendenti in mezzo ad un manipolo di Sassoni, abbattendoli tutti, per raggiungere Cerdic che, dal canto suo, lo stava aspettando con un ghigno truce stampato in volto e con lo scudo e l’ascia da guerra impugnati saldamente. Anche lui si mosse rapidamente verso l’avversario, senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso, e ben presto i due si trovarono faccia a faccia.

Galahad, che, nonostante la confusione, cercava di non perdere di vista il compagno, vide ciò che stava accadendo e, in preda all’angoscia, cercò di liberarsi dei nemici che lo circondavano per correre a dargli man forte. Ma i Sassoni lo incalzavano da ogni parte e il ragazzo, con la morte nel cuore, fu costretto a rimanere dov’era e a proseguire il combattimento, sperando con tutte le sue forze che Tristano, questa volta, non avesse scelto un avversario troppo forte per lui.

Cerdic e il cavaliere sarmata iniziarono la lotta, ma per diverso tempo il confronto si mantenne in parità: gli affondi di spada dell’uno venivano parati dall’ascia dell’altro, i due si avvicinavano e poi tornavano ad allontanarsi per riprendere fiato prima del successivo attacco. Tristano con un micidiale affondo tranciò un quadrante dello scudo di Cerdic, sbalzando l’uomo all’indietro, ma questi si riprese subito e si avventò furiosamente contro il cavaliere che lo attendeva, ben saldo sulle gambe divaricate. Il Sassone calò in avanti l’ascia con tutte le sue forze e il colpo sfiorò appena Tristano; l’arma andò a conficcarsi nel terreno. Cerdic, allora, non perse tempo e sguainò una spada formidabile, con la quale iniziò a sferrare terribili fendenti contro lo scudo dell’avversario fino a schiantarlo. Vistosi in vantaggio, il comandante sassone colpì al volto Tristano con il piatto della lama e lo gettò a terra; alzò la spada e la calò giù con una violenza spaventosa, sperando di finirlo. Tristano, però, pur essendo ormai esausto e sfinito, riuscì a rotolare via e a sottrarsi al colpo che gli sarebbe stato fatale.

Galahad non era il solo ad essersi accorto dello scontro fra Tristano e Cerdic: anche Artù, che era più vicino, aveva visto il suo cavaliere lottare in quello che sembrava un confronto impari. Aveva guardato, impotente, l’enorme Sassone che sembrava divertirsi con lui come un gatto col topo. Cerdic aveva ormai Tristano in suo potere, ma non pareva intenzionato a ucciderlo subito; quando il cavaliere era riuscito a rimettersi i piedi, stremato, col respiro affannoso e con il sangue che gli usciva dal labbro spaccato, infatti, aveva lasciato che riprendesse la sua spada e poi lo aveva assalito di nuovo. Invece di tentare un affondo che gli avrebbe spaccato il cuore, il Sassone lo aveva colpito di taglio, provocandogli un’altra bruciante ferita sul torace. Tristano, che non era abituato ad essere colpito poiché con l’agilità che lo distingueva sfuggiva sempre ad ogni attacco ed era il primo ad affondare l’arma, si era distratto per un attimo, quasi sorpreso dal fatto di perdere sangue. Cerdic ne aveva approfittato per urtarlo con una spallata e buttarlo nuovamente a terra e il guerriero sarmata, come la prima volta, aveva tentato di rotolare via.

“Non posso assistere all’agonia di Tristano senza fare nulla!” gridò allora Artù, in preda ad una collera furiosa. “Lancillotto, coprimi, io tenterò di raggiungerlo.”

Mentre il cavaliere si occupava dei soldati, Artù cominciò a correre in direzione di Cerdic, possente e implacabile come una macchina da guerra. Il comandante dei Sassoni aveva afferrato Tristano per i capelli e lo aveva sollevato da terra con un violento strattone; il cavaliere, esausto ma non domo, aveva sfilato un pugnale dall’armatura ed era riuscito a piantarlo nel petto del nemico. Cerdic, allora, aveva perso la voglia di giocare con lui e aveva deciso di finirlo: sempre tenendolo stretto per i capelli, lo ferì prima al braccio e alla mano con la quale stringeva ancora il pugnale e poi alzò la spada per affondargliela in gola. Ma non ci riuscì mai perché un urto violento dietro la spalla sinistra gli fece perdere la presa e quasi anche l’equilibrio. Il Sassone riuscì a non farsi cadere la spada di mano e si preparò ad affrontare la nuova minaccia, mentre Tristano, libero dalla stretta crudele ai capelli, riuscì ad allontanarsi, strisciando lentamente con le ultime forze che gli erano rimaste.

Quando Cerdic si voltò, si ritrovò di fronte Artù, con la spada lorda di sangue sassone e gli occhi infiammati d’ira; solo allora il comandante nemico si accorse che l’urto alla spalla era stato in realtà un affondo della spada del cavaliere sarmata. Il sangue gli scorreva copioso lungo il braccio sinistro che cominciava a perdere le forze. Questo, però, non lo fermò e i due contendenti si assalirono furiosamente, poi indietreggiarono per riposizionarsi. Cerdic, incredulo, si rese conto di sanguinare anche da una ferita alla fronte: non aveva né visto né sentito il fendente che lo aveva colpito, tanto era stato rapido.     

I due avversari continuarono per un po’ a girarsi intorno, studiandosi, poi si gettarono nuovamente l’uno contro l’altro. In un primo momento Cerdic sembrò avere la meglio, perché Artù era finito in ginocchio a terra e pareva sfinito, ma, quando il Sassone sollevò la spada per finirlo, il sarmata, rapido come un lampo, gli affondò la lama nel petto, trapassandolo da parte a parte. Sorpreso, il capo nemico sentì le gambe cedergli e scivolò sulla polvere. Artù si rialzò lentamente senza mai togliergli gli occhi di dosso e si pose in piedi davanti a lui; avrebbe voluto torturarlo con calma come lui aveva fatto con Tristano, ma poi si rese conto che non doveva mettersi sul suo stesso piano: lui era un cavaliere e non un selvaggio sanguinario. La spada saettò veloce nell’aria e decapitò Cerdic; per un istante il suo corpo restò immobile, poi rovinò a terra, seguendo la testa rotolata in mezzo al sangue, alla pece e alla polvere del campo di battaglia.

Stremato, anche Artù si accasciò sulla propria spada. Attorno a lui i pochi Sassoni superstiti si battevano sempre più stancamente e alcuni di loro, dopo aver visto morire il proprio condottiero, decisero di darsi alla fuga oltre il Vallo. Il tentativo, però, fu vano: furono accerchiati dagli Woad, i mercenari ed i civili che li massacrarono tutti senza pietà.

Poco dopo sul campo scese un silenzio di morte e Artù e i suoi seppero che la battaglia era terminata e i Sassoni erano stati sconfitti definitivamente.

Il comandante dei Sarmati si alzò stancamente in piedi e si guardò attorno: tutto era finito, restava solo un groviglio di corpi insanguinati, mentre il sole pomeridiano aveva a poco a poco spazzato via fumo e polvere. Artù vide i compagni avvicinarglisi: Bors si appoggiava a Dagonet, Galahad sorreggeva Gawain e Lancillotto portava sulle spalle Tristano, che aveva perso i sensi. Ginevra li seguiva, esausta e coperta di sangue. L’uomo si sentì sollevato nel vedere che tutte le persone che gli erano care ce l’avevano fatta, ma non riusciva a provare gioia per la battaglia vinta, anzi, tutte quelle morti e quelle atrocità lo avevano disgustato: era solo contento che fosse tutto finito.


	12. Capitolo dodicesimo

Artù volle sincerarsi subito delle reali condizioni della ragazza e dei compagni che avevano condiviso con lui quell’ultima, terribile battaglia.

“State tutti bene?” domandò. “Ginevra, sei ferita? E Tristano se la caverà?”

“Solo qualche graffio: il sangue che vedi è soprattutto dei miei nemici e non mio” rispose con orgoglio la giovane Woad.

Artù la guardò ammirato e poi si avvicinò a Lancillotto, che teneva Tristano sulle spalle, per esaminare le ferite dello sfortunato arciere. Era preoccupato soprattutto per lui, dopo aver assistito alle sofferenze che il crudele Cerdic gli aveva inflitto.

“Ha perduto molto sangue e adesso è svenuto, ma un po’ di riposo e cure adeguate ce lo restituiranno come nuovo” lo tranquillizzò il cavaliere.

“Mi occuperò io di curare lui e gli altri tuoi compagni che sono rimasti feriti, è il minimo che possa fare dopo tutto l’aiuto che ci avete dato” fece una voce alle spalle di Artù. “E tu ora hai altri doveri da compiere, non meno importanti di questo: perciò ti serviranno ancora la lealtà e il coraggio dei tuoi uomini.”

L’uomo si voltò e vide Merlino.

“Ti ringrazio per esserti offerto di guarire Tristano, ma temo che ti stia ingannando. La mia missione è terminata e non ho più alcun dovere da compiere” rispose tristemente il comandante sarmata.

Merlino fissò lungamente la figlia Ginevra, che si era messa al fianco di Artù e lo guardava con occhi scintillanti.

“Sei tu che t’inganni, Artù: la tua missione e quella dei tuoi uomini è appena cominciata” replicò. “In te si assommano l’ultima grandezza della Roma che fu, il valore dei guerrieri sarmati e l’ardore dei Britanni. Da te, da voi tutti prenderà origine un nuovo popolo che renderà forte e gloriosa la Britannia che sarà!”

Artù non disse più nulla, ma nel suo cuore sentì nascere una nuova speranza: sì, forse Merlino aveva ragione e la sua missione più gloriosa era appena iniziata. Si incamminò verso la fortezza e gli altri lo seguirono. Ginevra lo prese per mano e lui gliela strinse, godendo di quel contatto che gli riscaldava l’anima: ora sapeva che in quell’impresa, nella costruzione del nuovo popolo, avrebbe avuto al fianco non solo gli amici di sempre, ma anche la donna che aveva imparato ad amare.

Galahad e Gawain camminavano vicini e il ragazzo sosteneva l’amico ferito tenendogli un braccio attorno alla vita, ma nel suo cuore si agitavano oscuri presentimenti e la preoccupazione per la sorte di Tristano minacciava di sopraffarlo. Gawain se ne accorse e cercò di calmarlo.

“Non tormentarti così, Galahad” gli disse. “Hai sentito cosa ha detto Merlino, no? Penserà lui a curarci tutti e Tristano se la caverà sicuramente.”

Il giovane si riscosse, stupito che il compagno gli avesse letto nel pensiero e, soprattutto, che fosse a conoscenza del legame che lo univa all’arciere sarmata. 

“Non fare quella faccia sconvolta, so tutto da molto tempo e non voglio intromettermi nei vostri affari” continuò scherzosamente Gawain. “Volevo solo tranquillizzarti e assicurarti che non lo perderai. Ginevra ha salvato la vita a Dagonet, che era in condizioni più gravi e in una situazione di estremo pericolo, in mezzo alla foresta e ai ghiacci e con i Sassoni poco distanti. Per Merlino sarà una passeggiata rimettere in piedi Tristano qui alla fortezza con tutti i rimedi a disposizione!”

Galahad si sforzò di annuire.

“Sì, forse hai ragione, comunque sarò più sereno quando lo vedrò riposare nel suo giaciglio sotto le cure di Merlino.”

“Allora manca poco” concluse Gawain. “Guarda, stanno già aprendo le porte della fortezza e tra poco saremo nei nostri alloggi.”

 

Alcuni minuti più tardi, nello stanzone che fungeva da alloggio per i cavalieri di Artù, Merlino e Ginevra si adoperavano per curare le ferite che i guerrieri avevano riportato in combattimento. Artù, Dagonet, Lancillotto e Galahad avevano solo qualche graffio, escoriazione e livido, perciò furono medicati da altri Woad istruiti da Merlino; il comandante sarmata, però, non si fermò a lungo e, appena curato, si recò subito nella fortezza per riorganizzare i turni di guardia, elogiare i legionari ed i civili che avevano combattuto con lui e parlare con i servitori affinché preparassero alloggi sufficienti per tutti e un lauto banchetto per ristorare soldati e civili, Romani, Britanni o Woad che fossero.

Anche Galahad non volle allontanarsi da Tristano, perciò restò nell’alloggio ad attendere preoccupato che Merlino si occupasse di lui. Bors e Gawain avevano ricevuto ferite più serie, l’uno al fianco e l’altro alla schiena; furono curati con molta premura da Ginevra e anche Bors, non appena si sentì in grado di farlo, lasciò l’alloggio per recarsi dalla compagna Vanora e dai suoi figli, che sicuramente erano molto in ansia per lui.

Fu il sacerdote supremo degli Woad in persona a fornire le cure necessarie a Tristano, che era il più grave di tutti: la lotta con il crudele e fortissimo Cerdic lo aveva stremato, inoltre il Sassone lo aveva colpito più volte provocandogli numerose ferite: nessuna di esse era mortale, ma ognuna era molto dolorosa e aveva causato copiose perdite di sangue. Merlino le medicò con cura e precisione una per una con le erbe medicamentose che conosceva così bene, poi chiese a Ginevra di preparare un tonico che avrebbe consentito all’arciere sarmata di riacquistare le forze perdute. Galahad, in silenzio e pallido come un morto, osservava i due che si davano da fare attorno a Tristano, mentre il suo cuore era oppresso da oscuri presentimenti. E se fosse stato troppo tardi? Se avesse perso tanto sangue da rendere inutile ogni cura? Oppure, pensò mentre un brivido gelido gli attraversava la schiena, se si fosse salvato, ma fosse rimasto debole e impossibilitato a combattere? Il ragazzo sapeva bene che, per un guerriero come Tristano, vivere da civile sarebbe stato addirittura peggiore della morte!

Dopo quelli che a Galahad sembrarono secoli, Merlino e Ginevra terminarono il loro compito e si avvicinarono per parlare con il giovane.

“Le ferite di Tristano erano molte, ma non erano gravi e con le medicazioni che gli ho fatto si rimargineranno presto” iniziò a dire il sacerdote Woad. “Ciò che mi preoccupava maggiormente era la perdita di sangue, ma il tonico che mia figlia ha preparato serve proprio per aiutare il corpo a riprendere le forze.”

“Ne ho preparato a sufficienza per tre giorni” spiegò poi Ginevra, “e gliene ho somministrato una prima dose proprio ora. Dovrà prenderlo cinque volte al giorno, almeno nei primi tempi, poi, quando si sarà ripreso abbastanza, basteranno due dosi, una al mattino e una alla sera. Ti occuperai tu di controllare che beva la medicina nelle quantità necessarie?”

“Certamente!” rispose subito il giovane. “Resterò con lui giorno e notte e farò tutto ciò che posso per aiutarlo!”

“Ne ero sicura” commentò con un sorriso la ragazza. L’attaccamento di Galahad verso Tristano non era passato inosservato nemmeno a lei, che si era unita da poco tempo al gruppo.

“Ma perché non riprende i sensi? Ditemi la verità, Merlino, tornerà davvero quello di prima? Io… so che voi siete un abile guaritore e sono certo che Tristano guarirà, ma potrà combattere ancora? Sarà il guerriero agile e imbattibile che è sempre stato? Perché, vedete, per lui… insomma… se non potesse più…”

Merlino comprese perfettamente le paure del ragazzo.

“Il suo corpo si rimetterà presto e le ferite infertegli non lasceranno alcuna conseguenza: le erbe che io e mia figlia usiamo servono proprio a questo e, nella foresta, mi è capitato più volte di occuparmi di alcuni dei miei uomini ridotti in condizioni di gran lunga peggiori delle sue e ognuno di loro è tornato in piedi in pochi giorni” lo tranquillizzò l’uomo. “Quello che io non posso curare è lo spirito. Tu dici che Tristano era abituato ad essere il guerriero più forte e invincibile e non ho difficoltà a crederti. L’unica cosa che resta da verificare è come vivrà la sua prima sconfitta, come reagirà alla consapevolezza di non essere invincibile.”

“Cosa volete dire?” domandò Galahad preoccupato. Le parole di Merlino erano così oscure ed enigmatiche…

“Non è il caso di pensarci adesso. La cosa importante, per ora, è aiutare Tristano a rimettersi completamente e di questo so che ti occuperai tu. Ora devo recarmi da Artù, abbiamo molte cose di cui parlare” concluse l’uomo, tranquillizzando il giovane guerriero solo in parte.

Ginevra si affrettò a seguire il padre, mentre Galahad si sedette accanto al giaciglio del compagno. Erano rimasti solo loro due nell’alloggio. Il ragazzo osservava il volto pallido e affilato di Tristano, che sembrava sprofondato in un sonno ristoratore, ma continuava a ripensare alle strane parole di Merlino e cercava inutilmente di comprendere che cosa il sacerdote Woad avesse voluto dirgli. Da una parte era contento nel vedere che il compagno riposava tranquillo, sapendo quanto ne avesse bisogno, ma dall’altra avrebbe tanto voluto parlare con lui e sapere direttamente dalla sua voce come si sentiva. L’angoscia continuava a tormentarlo e sarebbe stato così finché Tristano non fosse perfettamente guarito.

 

           


	13. Capitolo tredicesimo e ultimo

Nei tre giorni successivi Galahad non si risparmiò e restò notte e giorno al capezzale di Tristano, facendogli prendere regolarmente il tonico, cambiandogli le medicazioni delle ferite e portandogli da mangiare e da bere. Fu sollevato nel constatare che, già dopo il primo giorno di cure, il cavaliere aveva ripreso decisamente le forze, ma lo trovava più silenzioso del solito e questo lo preoccupava molto. Non aveva il coraggio di dirgli nulla per non disturbare le sue riflessioni, ma ciò che Merlino gli aveva detto continuava a risuonargli nella testa: come avrebbe reagito psicologicamente Tristano alla prima sconfitta?

 

Intanto, nella fortezza, c’era un’atmosfera di grande allegria. I cavalieri erano finalmente liberi e potevano scegliere il loro futuro; tutti loro, comunque, avevano deciso di restare al fianco di Artù e di far parte del nuovo popolo che sarebbe sorto in Britannia. La loro vita sarebbe però cambiata in meglio: non sarebbero più stati al servizio di nessuno, avrebbero ricevuto una paga sostanziosa per gli anni passati agli ordini di Roma e sarebbero stati considerati a tutti gli effetti cavalieri, nobili compagni d’armi del capo della nuova Britannia, Artù. La tavola rotonda, voluta dallo stesso Artù per non creare disuguaglianze fra i guerrieri, acquistava ora un nuovo e più profondo significato poiché, dopo Artù, erano loro gli uomini più importanti di Britannia e avevano la possibilità di prendere decisioni e discuterle con gli altri. Al momento, per fortuna, non c’erano contrasti fra popoli: Woad, Britanni, Sarmati e i pochi Romani rimasti si erano uniti e vivevano in pace, ma sicuramente prima o poi altri contingenti di Sassoni sarebbero sbarcati per tentare di conquistare quelle terre tanto invitanti e ci sarebbero state nuove battaglie. Nel frattempo, però, i guerrieri si limitavano a tenersi in allenamento e a pianificare il futuro. Molte liete novità li attendevano.

Bors si era finalmente deciso a sposare l’eterna compagna Vanora e, per rendere l’avvenimento ancor più solenne, si era accordato con Artù per celebrare le proprie nozze insieme con quelle del suo comandante con l’impavida Ginevra. Poi la numerosa famiglia si sarebbe stabilita in una casa tutta sua, porta a porta con la casetta scelta da Dagonet, il quale così sarebbe stato vicino al suo migliore amico. Bors e Vanora avevano anche adottato il piccolo salvato nella tenuta di Marius Honorius e Dagonet, che si era affezionato moltissimo al bambino, avrebbe avuto la possibilità di vederlo quando avesse voluto.

Lancillotto aveva scelto un alloggio luminoso e accogliente, con l’intenzione nemmeno poi così nascosta di ospitarvi più fanciulle compiacenti possibile; Gawain, invece, aveva fatto proprio quello che si era ripromesso al ritorno dalla penultima missione, ossia si era fidanzato con una graziosa fanciulla bruna di nome Elanor e progettava di sposarsi presto. La sua futura sposa non era sarmata bensì britanna, ma la cosa non sembrava affatto disturbare lo schietto cavaliere.

Mentre tutti erano felici, speranzosi e si adoperavano per allestire al meglio le doppie nozze di Artù e Bors, Galahad non partecipava all’euforia generale e continuava a restare al fianco di Tristano. Per lui non aveva senso pensare al futuro finché non avesse saputo cosa voleva fare il suo compagno… sempre che lo avesse ancora voluto accanto a sé. Non dimenticava, infatti, che Tristano gli si era avvicinato solo prima dell’ultima missione, per avere affetto e conforto di fronte ad un’impresa che poteva costare la vita a tutti loro. Ora che era ritornata la pace avrebbe avuto ancora bisogno di lui o sarebbe tornato a essere il lupo solitario di sempre? Galahad aveva rinunciato a tornare nell’amata Sarmazia per non allontanarsi dagli amici, ma non avrebbe saputo rinunciare anche a Tristano.

 

Due settimane dopo giunse il giorno tanto atteso: fu lo stesso Merlino a celebrare le nozze tra la figlia Ginevra e Artù, rinsaldando così l’unione dei popoli; unì in matrimonio anche Bors e Vanora e ciò fu un grande onore per la coppia. Artù, comunque, che si era convertito al Cristianesimo, volle far benedire la propria unione con la donna amata anche da un giovane frate che si era stabilito da poco alla fortezza, dopo che i Sassoni avevano distrutto il suo villaggio. Il religioso si chiamava Vernon ed era un ragazzo semplice e allegro, sempre pronto ad aiutare i più poveri e a seguire fino in fondo i comandamenti di Gesù. Insomma, era tutto il contrario dei pomposi e strafottenti uomini di Chiesa come Germanus o Horton e proprio per questo Artù lo aveva voluto alle proprie nozze! Dopo la celebrazione dei matrimoni ci furono feste, giochi e banchetti che si protrassero per tre giorni e, naturalmente, gli amici e compagni di Artù erano in prima fila quando si trattava di fare baldoria. Nel frattempo Tristano si era completamente ristabilito e aveva potuto partecipare alle nozze insieme a Galahad; però non si unì ai compagni per i festeggiamenti e, anzi, già la prima notte di divertimenti si allontanò dalla fortezza senza avvertire nessuno, nemmeno il compagno.

Quando Galahad si accorse che Tristano era sparito cadde in preda all’angoscia e cercò aiuto presso l’amico di sempre, Gawain.

“Non preoccuparti così, lo sai com’è fatto Tristano” minimizzò il cavaliere. “Troppa confusione lo mette in crisi e non mi stupirei se si facesse vivo solo quando tutta questa baraonda sarà finita. Vieni a festeggiare con noi, divertiti e non ci pensare: sono certo che lui sta benissimo e lo vedremo tornare quando meno ce lo aspettiamo. Non ha fatto sempre così, in fondo?”

Galahad si lasciò trascinare da Gawain, bevve un boccale di birra, guardò i giochi e le gare che si svolgevano tra i giovani contadini, ma senza una vera partecipazione. Certo, Tristano si era sempre comportato in quel modo, ma ciò avveniva prima che nascesse un legame fra loro due… invece se n’era andato senza nemmeno dirgli nulla, disinteressandosi della sua preoccupazione e dei suoi sentimenti!

 

Come Gawain aveva giustamente previsto, Tristano si rifece vivo al termine dei festeggiamenti, quando la vita alla fortezza era ritornata alla normalità. La mattina in cui fece ritorno fu praticamente aggredito da Galahad.

“Ma dove sei stato? Ero preoccupato per te, non è molto tempo che sei guarito dalle tue ferite! E poi ti sembra di esserti comportato bene nei confronti di Artù e Bors? La festa era in loro onore!”

“Artù e Bors sanno che non mi piacciono le feste” rispose gelido l’arciere. “Ho partecipato al loro matrimonio, ma poi sono andato nella foresta per trascorrere del tempo da solo, procurandomi il cibo e mettendomi alla prova. Proprio perché sono guarito da poco è necessario che mi addestri il più possibile per tornare quello di prima.”

“Va bene, però potevi avvertirmi invece di sparire senza una parola…” replicò il ragazzo, spiazzato dalla logica di Tristano.

“E perché? Io non ho obblighi nei confronti di nessuno e ora sono un uomo libero. Dovresti conoscermi, ormai, perciò per quale motivo preoccuparsi?”

Galahad non riuscì nemmeno a rispondere a causa della cocente delusione provata, ma Tristano non era uno sciocco e capì subito che cosa si agitava nella mente del giovane cavaliere.

“Non sono abituato ad avere legami, ma ciò che ho costruito con te è importante” disse allora, addolcendo il tono. “Voglio continuare ad averti vicino, anche adesso che viviamo in pace, ma tu devi avere pazienza con me e lasciarmi i miei momenti di solitudine. Lo so che non sono un tipo facile, però…”

Galahad non lo lasciò finire e gli si buttò tra le braccia.

“Io desidero solo che restiamo insieme!” esclamò, quasi in lacrime. “Potrai avere tutta la libertà che vorrai, basta che… insomma… io…”.

Tristano lo accarezzò teneramente sui capelli e lo strinse a sé.

“So che cosa ha voluto dire per te rinunciare al ritorno in Sarmazia” mormorò. “Non sarai solo, questo posso promettertelo, anche se dovrai adattarti al mio stile di vita; pensi di riuscirci?”

Il ragazzo non riuscì a rispondere, sopraffatto dall’emozione e dal sollievo. Abbracciò più forte il compagno e annuì. Certo che avrebbe accettato qualunque cosa pur di restare al fianco di Tristano, c’era bisogno di chiederlo?

 

Questa è la mia particolare versione della leggenda immortale di Artù e dei Cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda, che però ognuno può immaginare e raccontare come preferisce. Ciò che davvero conta è questo: Artù e i suoi uomini si erano creati una nuova patria e avevano fondato un nuovo popolo; ognuno di loro aveva scelto la vita che desiderava e ne era soddisfatto. Naturalmente gli anni successivi avrebbero portato ancora battaglie, fatiche e sofferenze, ma anche momenti di serenità e di gioia fra amici e con le persone amate. Del resto, questo era il loro destino ed è proprio per il loro valore e il loro coraggio che oggi noi li conosciamo e li ammiriamo come gli eroi di Britannia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

FINE

 


End file.
